Claymore, la espada demoníaca
by RBelmont
Summary: Un joven de 21 años, se encuentra una extraña espada, que usará para proteger a los que quiere en un mundo totalmente nuevo, pero familiar para el, aunque no todo será a como el lo recordaba.
1. El comienzo de la aventura

**ADVERTENCIA**

_**(TODOS AQUELLOS ELEMENTOS QUE ESTÉN VINCULADOS CON LA FRANQUICIA DE MY LITTLE PONY, Ó, A CUALQUIER OTRA, NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, LE PERTENECEN A HASBRO Y A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y PROPIETARIOS; CUALQUIER PARECIDO DE ALGUNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA; ESTE FIC NO PRETENDE INSULTAR, DENIGRAR, EXCLUIR, NI FALTAR AL RESPETO DE NINGUNA MANERA A NADIE, SU ÚNICO FIN ES EL DE ENTRETENER AL LECTOR; ALGUNAS PARTES DE LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC SE INSPIRARON EN ALGUNOS OTROS FICS, PERO TAMPOCO SE PRETENDE EL PLAGIO, LA IMITACIÓN NI EL APROPIA MIENTO DE NINGÚN ELEMENTO DE ALGÚN OTRO FIC, EL OBJETIVO DE ESTO ES SOLO EL DE ENTRETENER; AUNADO A ESTO, ESTE FIC ESTÁ HECHO Y ESCRITO ÚNICAMENTE POR MÍ, ASÍ PUES, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y ELEMENTOS EN ESTA HISTORIA FUERON CREADOS POR MÍ POR LO QUE ME PERTENECEN A MÍ; ESTE FIC NO HACE PUBLICIDAD A NINGUN ELEMENTO TANGIBLE Ó INTANGIBLE DE NINGÚN TIPO Y DE NINGUNA MANERA)**_

Capitulo1**\- (Editado) - **: EL COMIENZO DE LA AVENTURA

**TIERRA-MEXICO-AÑO 2019**

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

Era un día como cualquier otro, calmado, y sin mucho que hacer; el sol se encontraba iluminando este día ya desde hace algunas horas, aunque no del todo, pues aun era algo temprano, las 8:15 a.m. para ser más exactos. Había varias nubes cubriendo el cielo, y el viento soplaba ligeramente, lo suficiente para mantenerte fresco, pero no tanto como para congelar de frio a alguien, lo cual, era algo idóneo para muchas personas que se pudieran encontrar haciendo alguna actividad al aire libre, incluyendo a cierto joven, al cual, le deparará un acontecimiento en un futuro nada lejano, que le cambiará la vida, de una forma inimaginable para la mayoría.

Ahora, nos encontramos viendo a un chico universitario, el cual, desde hace 3 años, estaba estudiando su carrera en una de las universidades de su estado, aunque por ahora, solo descansaba en el patio de la casa en donde vivía con sus padres. El antes mencionado, es un joven de tan solo 21 años de edad, cuyo nombre es Antonio Dante; este tiene un cabello color negro y largo, que le llegaba hasta la parte final de la barbilla y de la mandíbula; se encontraba usando como ropa: una playera verde esmeralda de manga larga arremangada hasta la parte inicial de los antebrazos, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro, botines con agujeta y cierre de color negro, guantes de tipo motociclista negro, y una gabardina larga hasta poco más arriba de los tobillos, hecha de material sintético también negra, y arremangada hasta la parte trasera de los codos.

Antonio, se encontraba descansando, tenía sus manos apoyadas en sus rótulas y respiraba agitadamente, esto, debido a que había estado practicando (con la asistencia de unos videos de youtube sobre el manejo de una espada) con lo que al parecer era una espada que no hace mucho había encontrado en una vieja casa abandonada no muy lejos de donde él vive; dicha espada, tenía una longitud total de 138 cm, un ancho de 9 cm y un grosor en la hoja de 6 milímetros, empuñadura negra, con un pomo en la parte inferior en forma de punta, hoja plateada, un cráneo de demonio en cada lado de la espada, acompañados de una decoración en forma de huesos planos en la parte de la unión de la hoja y la empuñadura; y para finalizar, dos decoraciones en forma de huesos largos y en posición de "v" en los laterales de la espada, los cuales, funcionaban como las guardas, así como en aquellas espadas medievales.

Antonio seguía centrado en recuperar su aliento, pero de pronto se escuchó el llamado de una señora, era su madre, que gritaba su nombre para indicarle que ya era hora de ir a desayunar.

**Mamá de AD:** \- ¡Antonio, hijo, ya ven y entra, tu padre ya llegó con el desayuno! – (gritaba la señora desde el interior de la casa).

**Antonio Dante**: - (sudando) - ¡ya voy… en un momento estoy dentro… solo…aahh… dame un minuto…!

Contestó su hijo de manera exhausta y con los ojos cerrados, para procurar que el sudor no se le metiera en estos, luego de un pequeño rato, dio un gran suspiro, se colocó la espada en la espalda, y caminó como pudo hasta el comedor.

_**Unos momentos más tarde**_

**POV ANTONIO**

**Mamá:** \- aun no puedo creer que te metiste en esa vieja casa sabiendo lo peligroso que pudo haber sido, y que en sima te encontraras esa fea cosa y te la trajeras a la casa – (me dijo mi madre mientras yo daba un sorbo con la cuchara a mi comida).

**Yo: **\- ya te lo dije, fue como si algo… raro…pasara en ese entonces – (respondí, dejando a un lado el cubierto con el que estaba comiendo) - sentí como si algo me llamara a ir, sentí curiosidad, y bueno, luego de explorar el interior, me la encontré casi enterrada en el ya desgastado piso de madera, menos mal que la espada estaba sobresaliendo un poco, si no, no la habría podido encontrar.

**Papá: **\- ya vale ya paso, ya no le digas nada y deja que coma – (dijo mi padre con la intención de que mi madre ya no me hiciera tantas preguntas) – de cualquier manera, lo que hizo ya lo hizo, por mucho que le digas algo, eso no lo va a cambiar.

**Mamá:** \- no, pero al menos así espero que no haga algo como eso otra vez, además, no te metas que esto es platica entre mi pequeño y yo, ¿verdad hijo?

Me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que yo solo asentí en señal de afirmación; luego, me dio una buena palmada en la espalda, la cual hizo que me quejara un poco, ya que, bueno, su mano no era muy ligera que digamos).

_**Varias horas más tarde, ya en la noche**_

Me encontraba en mi cuarto pensando, en lo que había ocurrido hace ya unos varios días atrás, cuando me encontré esa misteriosa espada el mismo día en que comenzaron las vacaciones.

_**Flash back **_

_Me encontraba llegando a la entrada de mi casa cuando de repente, sentí algo extraño, una sensación que no sabría cómo explicar, mire a mi entorno, pero solo noté cómo el viento comenzaba a incrementarse y a soplar en una dirección en donde, yo sabía que había una vieja casa casi en ruinas._

_Pude sentir un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero que, en vez de provocarme temor y hacerme querer alejarme de allá, solo aumentó mi curiosidad y deseos de ir a investigar; pese a que normalmente me habría mantenido lejos de aquello, esta vez podía sentir algo… especial. _

_Me dirigí a esa casa para explorarla por dentro; según decían los registros que encontré en internet de lo sucedido ese lugar, solía pertenecer a un viejo científico e investigador profesional de ya avanzada edad, que realizaba todo tipo de viajes con fines científicos, pero que un día, luego de regresar de una de sus tantas excursiones lejos del país, llegó trayendo consigo un gran objeto envuelto en una manta, y que después de eso ya nadie lo había visto salir jamás, y no fue sino hasta que pasados 40 años, un pariente suyo, fue a visitarlo, porque ya tenía mucho tempo que no lo veían; tocó a la puerta varias veces y nadie respondía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba cerrada, así que entro sin más; pero luego de adentrase un poco, percibió un fétido olor a descomposición, caminó a la sala, y no tardó en toparse con aquello que producía aquella peste; era el cuerpo ya casi completamente descompuesto de su familiar. _

_Al poco tiempo se llevaron el cuerpo; pero los que al parecer estaban relacionados con el difunto, no querían nada de esa casa, pensaban que alguna maldición se había adueñado del lugar y de sus cosas, por lo que jamás desalojaron las pertenencias del viejo de aquella casa ahora en ruinas, y tampoco la había reclamado el gobierno ni nada parecido._

_Ya había llegado a la entrada de aquel lugar, miré con atención la puerta, tomé el pomo, y lo giré con la intención de poder abrir; luego de haber entrado, inspeccioné mí alrededor, solo vi polvo, escombros, y viejos muebles, pero a lo lejos miré una puerta con un símbolo extraño, no sabría como describirlo pues estaba deformado por el tiempo; entré, y me encontré con más de lo mismo, escombros y muebles casi carcomidos por el tiempo; pero hubo un mueble que se encontraba en una mejor condición que los demás, estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, era un escritorio; encima de este, noté algo que parecía un libro color rojo, lo leí y descubrí que no era un libro, sino un cuaderno de apuntes, registros, y hallazgos que, juraría, había realizado el antiguo propietario de la casa._

_En él se mencionaba, hasta al final, lo que parecía ser la descripción física detallada de una espada de nombre "Claymore", así como una breve narración sobre ella, que decía que era un arma milenaria que le había pertenecido a una gran criatura antropomórfica de apariencia demoniaca, y que si bien dicha arma había sido hecha para utilizarse con ambas extremidades, su propietario la podía blandir libremente sin necesidad de usar las dos; también decía, que este ser alguna vez peleó por defender la vida de todos los seres que habitaban la existencia, combatiendo contra su hermano y su respectiva espada llamada "Kurushimi"; el primer hermano venció, pero tuvo que sacrificarse para conseguirlo, y en el proceso, las espadas resultaron perdidas, siendo enviadas por el espacio-tiempo a distintas realidades._

_Después de que leí eso, me dio otro escalofrío, decidí salir del lugar pero me tropecé con algo raro, vi un objeto envuelto en una sábana, me extrañó ver eso y decidí sacarla para ver lo que era._

_**Yo: **__\- ¡Increíble, es una de las espadas que mencionaba el libro! ¡parece ser que es la Claymore! no puedo creer que en verdad ese sujeto haya encontrado algo como esto cuando estuvo vivo; mmm…, quizás podría ganar bastante dinero si la llego a vender, aunque… se ve tan genial, que no la quiero dejar, mejor la conservo, solo espero que mis padres no se enojen por esto – (dije mientras miraba con atención la espada) - oh?, que raro, pese a lo que podría parecer, esta cosa no pesa prácticamente nada en realidad ¿de qué metal estará hecha? bueno ya tendré tiempo de verla mejor en casa – (dije para luego irme del lugar)._

_Más tarde, llegué a casa y les platiqué a mis padres lo sucedido, a excepción de lo que decía aquel libro, ya que mi madre es demasiado religiosa y no quería alterarla, al principio se enojaron un poco conmigo, y me dijeron que no hiciera algo como eso de nuevo; al final me permitieron quedarme con la espada, estaba muy feliz por mi descubrimiento, desde hace mucho, había querido blandir una de verdad, y ahora que tenía una, no iba a dejar que se empolvara de nuevo en algún aparador o algo así, así que, aproveché alguno que otro tiempo libre que tenia para practicar con ella; me guiaba con algunos videos de youtube sobre esgrima y kendo, veía las posiciones para las maneras de blandir una espada; y aunque cada una tenía su propio nombre, yo no me centraba en eso; también intentaba imitar algunas técnicas que vi en videojuegos y películas, muchas con éxito, otras eran más difíciles; y así seguí, hasta el día de hoy. _

_**Fin del flash back – actualidad**_

**Yo:** \- wow, aun pienso que es muy extraña esa espada, es muy ligera, y tiene un increíble filo – (dije mientras fijaba mi mirada en ella) - puedo sentir algo raro viniendo de ella, aunque no sabría explicar qué es – (luego de decir esto, me acomodé en mi cama, y me tapé con el cobertor, luego, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir).

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

La oscuridad reinaba dentro de su cuarto, al igual que el silencio; Antonio ya se encontraba inconsciente, inmerso dentro de un profundo sueño, por lo que no se percató de que, justo en el fondo de su cuarto, ahí en donde se encontraba recargada aquella espada, comenzó a aparecer un ligero brillo rojizo, que provenía nada más y nada menos, que de las cuencas de aquellos cráneos que decoraban el arma.

_**Al día siguiente**_

**POV ANTONIO**

Me dirigía a la universidad, con mi mochila de un tirante en la espalda y algunos…bueno varios libros en ella, así como dos tortas bien preparadas que hizo mi madre, una botella de un litro y medio de agua, papel higiénico, y algunas otras cosas que no sabría decir qué son, ya que últimamente no he limpiado mi mochila así que fácilmente podría traer también cosas que quizás metí hace meces y que hasta ahora nunca saqué. Pero bueno, como mencionaba, me dirigía a la universidad, siendo más específico, a la biblioteca del instituto, ya que tenía ganas de buscar algunos libros que me pudieran servir para estudiar, pero que yo no tuviera aun; para ello tenía pensado usar los libros de mi mochila; en la biblioteca de la universidad podía no solo pedir prestado libros por cierto tiempo, también podía cambiar los que tuviera yo, por otros de la misma calidad que tuvieran allí.

Pero eso no es todo, ya que, aunque las vacaciones ya habían llegado hace días, en la universidad se estaba realizando una fiesta de cosplayer que había sido organizada por algunos listillos que convencieron al rector de realizarlo. Vi a muchos con disfraces de diversos personajes, un grupo de personas se vistieron como los personajes de los piratas del Caribe, vi a otro que se parecía a Naruto, otro creo que era el Capitán México, también había personas con trajes de los vengadores, y así había más y más personas en la universidad que vestían de algo. Yo no estaba disfrazado como un personaje en especial, solo fui con mis ropas de ayer, obviamente lavadas, pero sí había traído conmigo mi espada puesta en mi espalda, gracias a un seguro que logré diseñar para poder colgarla atrás en mi gabardina negra, afortunadamente nadie pensó que fuera real, así que no tuve problemas a la hora de entrar; normalmente no me la jugaría tanto, pero como hoy había evento y estaban todos prácticamente de fiesta, casi nadie de los que se encargan de la seguridad y de la administración estaban al 100% de sus deberes.

_**Más tarde ese día en la biblioteca**_

**Yo:** \- caray, menos mal que mi viaje no fue en vano, estos nuevos libros me servirán para estudiar mientras este de vacaciones, ¡siii, jajaja!

**Bibliotecaria:** \- ¡ssshhh! – (me exclamó la bibliotecaria para que bajara la voz un poco).

**Yo:** \- ups, lo siento – (le dije en voz baja).

Pasaron unos minutos y yo seguí revisando mis nuevas adquisiciones, hasta que de pronto, un temblor invadió el lugar, rápidamente guardé todo lo que tenía afuera y que había sacado de mi mochila, y me dispuse a salir de la biblioteca con mi mochila ya en mi espalda, pero…

**-¡aaaaaaaa! –** (escuché a lo lejos dentro del lugar; la bibliotecaria ya se había ido del edificio, por lo que imaginé que había alguien más adentro).

**Yo:** \- ¡maldición!... me voy o... – (hubo un momento de silencio por parte mía, me encontraba pensando en lo siguiente que haría) - va, qué más da, ¡ya voy! – (grité para informar que iba de camino a ayudar).

Mientras corría por la biblioteca, lo cual era un poco complicado debido a lo que me encontraba cargando en la espalda, el temblor se volvía más fuerte, poco a poco notaba cómo el techo se empezaba a caer, así como algunos estantes, libreros, entre otras cosas.

_**¡Pom!**_

Escuché una explosión que provenía de aquí dentro, me empecé a asustar, pero ya estaba muy cerca de aquel o aquella que gritaba, y no podía irme sin más. Logré llegar hasta el 7° piso, pues la biblioteca se encontraba en el 6° y 7° piso del edifico en el que estaba, y pude ver entre algunos escombros y brasas ardiendo, a un chico desconocido para mí, que no podía salir. Me apresuré a él y empecé a tratar de levantar las cosas que lo tenían retenido en el piso.

**Yo:** \- ¡aaarggrr!, menos mal que…desde los 18 empecé a ir al gimnasio…sino…esto sería en verdad… ¡difícil! – (decía yo en voz alta y con esfuerzo, para quien sea que lo oyera).

Después de sacarlo, él corrió a la salida, no sin antes haberme agradecido; me había quedado estático un momento para recobrar el aliento cuando, otro fuerte temblor seguido de otra explosión surgieron de la nada; luego, el piso empezó a desquebrajarse, me aterré por lo que veía, todo estaba ya cayéndose en pedazos y yo probablemente moriría, sentí cómo el edificio entero se venía sobre mí, cayendo este hacia un lado donde se encontraba la piscina deportiva; cuando el piso cedió, me impulsé de forma instintiva a donde sea que fuera de un brinco y pude sentir cómo todo caía sobre mí.

Pero, mientras caía, sentí como si todo comenzara a ocurrir en cámara lenta; giré mi vista a un lado, y noté, viniendo desde lo lejos, un brillo verdoso ondulante, que surgió como si de una explosión extraña se tratase; la luz avanzó dese lo lejos cubriéndolo todo a su paso, parecía una gigantesca aurora boreal, y luego de llegar hasta donde yo estaba, fue cuando aterrice en la piscina junto con restos del edificio; empezaba a quedarme inconsciente por la falta de aire, me estaba ahogando; con lo poco que me quedaba de consciencia, noté cómo los restos de la biblioteca empezaban a cubrir mi entorno, junto con ese extraño brillo verdoso de hace unos momentos, que comenzaba a iluminar también el agua que me rodeaba.

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

Sin darse cuenta, el joven desapareció de aquel lugar como por arte de magia; en su lugar, Antonio ahora se encontraba inconsciente, atravesando un extraño vórtice multicolor; el chico estaba "moviéndose" como si estuviera flotando, era como si no hubiera suelo, ni techo, ni paredes dentro de aquel túnel. De manera sorpresiva, aquellos ojos de los cráneos de la espada comenzaron a brillar nuevamente en un intenso color rojo, pero no solo eso, ahora, las mandíbulas también empezaron a reaccionar, estas se abrieron de manera misteriosa, y de ellas, comenzó a salir una clase de masa increíblemente densa, y con un color entre negro y naranja oscuro; esta masa, comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Antonio hasta envolverlo por completo, luego, extendió lo que parecían ser unos tentáculos, y posteriormente, los comenzó a enterrar ferozmente en el cuerpo del chico.

**Antonio Dante:** \- ¡aaaagrrraggaaa! – (gritaba con desesperación ahora ya despierto).

Aquella misteriosa "presencia" se le estaba metiendo dentro del cuerpo a través de sus brazos, piernas, hombros, pecho, e incluso a través de su boca; esto último comenzó a ahogar sus gritos haciéndolos menos ruidosos. Antonio se retorcía de agonía, y daba todavía aquellos gritos ahogados de sufrimiento; en un principio, mientras todo esto se daba, el joven tenía los ojos cerrados, pero luego de un rato, los abrió, y estos desprendieron otro brillo, similar al de los cráneos de su espada. Pasado un rato más, todo aquello que había comenzado a salir sin explicación alguna de la espada, había logrado meterse dentro del cuerpo de Antonio, y este, emanó un último destello color rojo sangre, pero ahora, acompañado de unas emanaciones de cargas eléctricas azules; a su vez, su cabello comenzó a sufrir un cambio peculiar en su color. Poco a poco, Antonio comenzaba a alejarse de nuestra vista, para empezar a llegar a lo que parecía ser el otro extremo del túnel interdimensional por el que se encontraba viajando; no sin antes, escucharse un último grito, solo que ahora, sonaba diferente, como si de alguna clase de monstruo infernal se tratase.

**EQUESTRIA – CERCANÍAS DEL CASTILLO DE LAS DOS HERMANAS**

El chico se empezaba a despertar, y sintió cómo el frio viendo soplaba en su cara, le extrañó oír el ruido de algunas aves silvestres, y de lo que parecían ser unas hojas siendo agitadas por la fuerza de los vientos que soplaban; esto provocó que por fin decidiera abrir los ojos, solo que de manera exaltada, pues recordó lo que había ocurrido en aquel edificio que se vino abajo; sin embargo, ahora estaba carente de aquellos recuerdos sobre lo sucedido en aquel túnel.

**POV ANTONIO**

**Yo:** \- ¿qué pasó?- (dije mirando mi nuevo entorno) – ¿qué?... ¿en donde rayos estoy?- (me cuestioné, ya estando un poco asustado porque, no sabía qué me había ocurrido como para seguir vivo, ya no estar empapado, y en sima haber llegado a ese extraño bosque) - jajaja, bueno, tal parece que se necesita más que un gran temblor, explosiones, y una gran caída para poder acabar con migo, jajaja - (dije un poco más alegre para mi mientras me reía por lo cómico de mi situación actual).

De repente mi risa se desvaneció, cuando me di cuenta de que si no me apuraba en encontrar algún lugar donde pudieran ayudarme, para averiguar lo que ocurrió, o mínimo, un sitio seguro en donde poder pasar la noche en caso de que no pudiera salir de este lugar hoy, entonces estaría en graves aprietos.

Miré a mi alrededor para intentar elegir qué rumbo tomar, fue así el cómo a lo lejos, logré observar lo que parecía ser un castillo, del tipo medieval, eso me sorprendió, pues me indicaba que al parecer no me encontraba siquiera en mi país, porque que yo sepa, no hay de esos castillos en México, cosa que al mismo tiempo me asustó un poco.

Caminé por el bosque en dirección a aquel castillo, cuando de repente, empecé a olfatear un fétido olor, me dio asco y decidí seguir mi camino, pero al pasar un par de minutos, escuché ahora unos ruidos extraños.

**Yo:** \- ¿Qué fue eso?... ¿hola, hay alguien ahí? – (pregunté a lo que creía era la nada).

De un momento a otro, salieron unas extrañas criaturas que al principio por el miedo no reconocí, pero parecían ser lobos, me aterré, y en vez de esperar a lo que sea, decidí salir corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Mientras lo hacía, los lobos me correteaban por todo el camino, casi me caía algunas veces pero me reincorporaba rápido para que no me atraparan.

Luego de un rato, llegué a un puente de madera colgante que comunicaba con el castillo, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta el otro extremo y vi que los lobos seguían detrás mío, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarme, saque la espada de mi espalda y la use para cortar de manera algo torpe las cuerdas que sujetaban el puente; observé como los lobos caían al vacio.

**Yo:** \- aargg… menos mal… que…aun conservo mis cosas… fuuu… sí que corren esos malnacidos – (dije de manera cansada por la correteada de hace rato) - wow, de verdad es un gran castillo, bueno, nunca vi uno en persona así que, no sé si en efecto es grande o no comparado con algún otro – (observé con más atención aquello que desde lo lejos había visualizado) - pero… está muy en ruinas, aunque… por alguna razón, siento que ya lo había visto antes – (me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba por la entrada del castillo) – un momento, esas cortinas del fondo… no, no, no puede ser verdad, ¡¿esas son luna y celestia?!, pero, ¿cómo? – (me pregunté mientras recordaba a los lobos que vi) – esos lobos, no eran normales, ahora que recuerdo tenían una apariencia extraña, como si estuvieran hechos de madera, pero, si en verdad esas cosas eran los Timberwolves, y este castillo es de las princesas Luna y Celestia, entonces eso significa que yo estoy en… - (estaba diciendo a la nada cuando comencé a hiperventilar por la exaltación y el hecho de que en realidad había llegado a Equestria de alguna manera; hasta que conseguí calmarme un poco) – bueno, jajá, ¿no es tan malo verdad?, de todos modos, siempre había querido ir a un lugar como este desde hace años – (me dije para intentar consolarme) – ok, bueno, si esta Equestria es similar a la que conozco, no tendré que preocuparme mucho ¿verdad? Jajá – (reí nerviosamente) - solo debo ubicarme bien, saber en qué época de Equestria me encuentro, tengo que ir a la biblioteca del castillo y averiguar más sobre este sitio.

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

Caminó y exploró por todo el castillo para localizar la biblioteca, y en el trayecto, se topó con la zona donde se supone estarían los elementos de la armonía

**Antonio Dante:** – Bueno, si ya no están, significa que quizás lo de Nightmaremoon ya ocurrió, para confirmarlo miraré la luna esta noche, si no está la silueta en la luna, significa que mi teoría es correcta – (dijo mientras seguía con su camino a la biblioteca).

Luego de otro rato, logró llegar a la susodicha biblioteca, se sorprendió al ver cuánto libro se encontraba allí, pese a que el lugar no era muy grande que digamos; antes de empezar con su sesión de investigación sobre la Equestria en la que se encontraba, buscó un lugar en el cual poder pasar su tiempo y dormir cuando llegara la hora, esto en lo que permaneciera dentro del castillo. Encontró un cuarto en la biblioteca con varios colchones y almohadas, que afortunadamente no estaban tan sucias como temió que estarían, luego de esto, dejó la espada y su mochila para comenzar a buscar libros que hablaran sobre la historia de Equestria.

_**Un par de horas más tarde en el mismo lugar **_

Había estado leyendo algo en esos libros, y encontró que, al parecer esta Equestria es prácticamente similar a la que él conocía en la Tierra, al menos esto según por lo poco que sabía sobre esta.

**Antonio Dante:** – bueno, ya revisé bastante de historia, este lugar no parece ser diferente del que recuerdo, solo quiero averiguar en qué parte del tiempo-espacio Equestriano estoy, cuando salga la luna veré si alguna de mis teorías son ciertas – (dijo para sí mientras observaba más libros, pero que ya no eran sobre la historia de Equestria, si no sobre magia y pociones, hechizos, entre otros) - ok, veamos si mi cuerpo tiene una reacción diferente a este mundo respecto al de la Tierra, quizás, aquello que me haya permitido llegar hasta este mundo me haya concedido la capacidad de hacer magia – (dijo esperanzado de que pudiera ser verdad).

_**Más tarde esa noche**_

**Antonio Dante:** \- este libro es algo complicado de entender, pero, creo que puedo hacer lo que dice, bien, ya es hora de poner en práctica la teoría – (dijo para luego empezar a concentrarse como se mencionaba en la lección 5 del capítulo 4, que hablaba sobre cómo crear campos mágicos a manera de escudo).

Luego de estar un buen rato concentrando todo su ser hasta más no poder, de estar meditando por lo que pareció ser una eternidad para él, no ocurría nada, no sintió ningún chispazo, no sintió que algo empezara a recorrer su cuerpo como si de una leve corriente eléctrica se tratase, ni nada parecido.

**Antonio Dante:** \- bah… - (se quejó) - que decepción, creí que sería capaz de hacer magia, de utilizarla, pero creo que no es así; o estoy haciendo algo mal ó simplemente no puedo hacer magia, espero sea lo primero; pero bueno, mejor dejo esto para más adelante, por ahora, como la noche al fin llegó, creo que sería bueno ir a verificar si la luna tiene algo que contar.

Se acercó a una ventana que estaba en lo más alto del castillo, en una de las torres, y miró que en la luna no había silueta alguna, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez me encontraba en los eventos posteriores a lo de Nightmaremoon, pero aparte, como tampoco había podido ver ningún otro castillo con aspecto de árbol cristalino gigante, concluyó también que muy posiblemente, se encontraba entre los eventos siguientes a lo de Nightmaremoon y antes de lo de Tirreck.

**Antonio Dante:** \- ok, necesitaré más información para ubicar bien en qué época me encuentro, pero eso ya lo iré descubriendo poco a poco, por ahora, veamos qué hora es – (saca su teléfono del bolsillo) – espero que mi teléfono aun tenga batería – (agregó) – bueno, batería si le queda, 30%, sin embargo, la hora se me des configuró; de nada me servirá traerlo con migo por ahora; mejor lo guardo en la mochila junto con mi billetera, después de todo, eso tampoco me sirve aquí, el dinero no lo van a valer aquí – (posteriormente, tomó su mochila, la abrió, y guardó tanto su billetera como su celular).

Luego de esto se dispuso a dormir, ya que tenía pensado seguir intentado mañana aquello de usar magia, a lo cual, si seguía sin conseguir nada, pensaba centrarse en probar otras cosas, quizás en seguir practicando con la Claymore, si no podía usar magia para pelear y defenderse, al menos podría emplear su espada para ello.

_**Al día siguiente**_

El sol ya tenía varias horas que salió; elhumano llevaba apenas 15 minutos desde que se despertó, y aun así, este seguía acostado entre aquel montón de cojines en los que durmió, pues todavía no tenía ganas de pararse; sin embargo, un sonido proveniente de su estómago le hizo tener que levantarse.

**Antonio Dante:** \- (le gruñe el estómago) - maldición, tengo mucha hambre, las tortas que cargaba conmigo ya me las acabé ayer, y mi botella de agua está casi por la mitad.

Se quejó al saber que tarde o temprano tendría que salir a buscar agua en algún río, y también algo de comida, quizás, en algún árbol frutal si es que llegara a haber uno cerca; ó si no, encontrar el pueblo de Ponyville para reabastecerse de recursos, de alguna manera claro, ya que él no tenía bits para comprar nada.

No era temprano, pero tampoco era muy tarde, el sol estaba en un punto idóneo para no acalorarse, decidió tomar su espada y salir a buscar algún posible árbol que diera frutos reconocibles, como manzanas, o algo por el estilo, y que estuviera por la zona, no muy lejos; pasó un tiempo, y como no encontró nada, se dispuso a adentrarse un poco más en el bosque. Después de otro largo rato más caminando, consiguió encontrar un manzano, feliz por el resultado, se dispuso a recolectar unas cuantas manzanas, las suficientes para aguantar al menos dos días más; pero de pronto, su entusiasmo se vio terminado cuando de la nada escuchó ruidos provenientes del interior del bosque Ever Free, parecían ser los gritos de unos infantes; lo pensó dos veces, pero al final decidió dejar de momento las manzanas que había conseguido, para luego salir corriendo en dirección a esos gritos.

_**Mientras tanto, unos momentos antes en el interior del bosque Ever Free **_

**POV SPIKE**

Me encontraba con las crusaders en medio del bosque Ever Free buscando unas flores que al parecer las chicas necesitaban para realizar unas pociones porque querían probar obtener sus cutty marks como alquimistas. Ya habíamos caminado bastante por varias horas desde temprano, mis patas me dolían, y por si fuera poco, podía sentir cómo el peligro nos acechaba, tenía miedo y quería salir corriendo, pero no quería dejar a las chicas solas en el bosque.

**Yo:** \- oigan, niñas, creo que ya buscamos mucho por hoy, ¿y si regresamos al pueblo ya?, si nos quedamos más tiempo podríamos toparnos con peligrosos monstruos que quizás tengan apetito de ponys al carbón, con un poco de dragón como postre – (les dije con la esperanza de poder convencerlas).

**Applebloom:** \- creo que tiene razón, ya estoy cansada y no quiero preocupar más de lo necesario a mi hermana si me llega a buscar y ve que no estoy – (respondió dándome la razón).

**Sweete Bell:** \- de acuerdo, vámonos, podremos seguir mañana – (dijo apoyando a applebloom).

**Scootaloo:** \- bueno, ya que, si tienen tanto miedo entonces regresemos a nuestras casas, mañana en la mañana podemos continuar, ¿nos acompañaras otra vez verdad spike? – (me preguntó mientras me miraba junto con las demás chicas).

No le respondí en absoluto, ya que mientras todas me miraban esperando una respuesta mía, vi atrás de ellas a una gran criatura que comenzaba a asomarse de entre las sombras. Las chicas se percataron de mi reacción y miraron a tras de ellas para saber a qué le tenía tanto miedo, y fue así que, al igual que yo, se quedaron atónitas por lo que veían; era una manticora enorme que, al darse cuenta de que nos habíamos percatado de su presencia, dio un gran rugido que casi nos hace desmayarnos por el miedo, posteriormente, Sweete Bell dio un gran grito en señal de miedo y empezó a correr a la vez que nos dijo que hiciéramos lo mismo.

Corrimos por unos momentos hasta que nos vimos acorralados por culpa de una pared de piedra de una pequeña montaña; las chicas y yo estábamos muy asustados, creíamos que sería nuestro fin y que jamás le podría decir a Rarity lo que siento por ella.

Serramos nuestros ojos esperando lo peor, cuando de pronto, vimos que apareció un ser extraño entre la manticora y nosotros, que se mantenía erguido en dos patas y con una gran espada en una de sus extremidades.

**POV TERCERA PERSONA **

Antonio se apresuró a llegar hasta la fuente de aquel grito; cuando lo consiguió, notó a unas extrañas criaturas a lo lejos que corrían, y detrás de ellas, vio lo que parecía ser una manticora, que los estaba persiguiendo, imaginó que para comérselos.

Luego de seguirlos a todos, vio que ya no podían correr más ya que una pared natural de piedra les bloqueó el paso; cuando la manticora ya se preparaba para atacar, saltó para bloquear su camino hacia lo que le sorprendió ver, eran las crusaders y spike.

**Antonio Dante:** \- lo siento grandote, pero hoy no te tocará comer – (le dijo a la manticora en tono arrogante, aun a sabiendas del miedo que en realidad cargaba consigo).

_**¡Ggrrraaaaa!**_

Rugió la manticora en respuesta, luego empezó a caminar de un lado a otro esperando algún movimiento suyo, tenía su espada preparada, el miedo le invadía, su ritmo cardiaco estaba disparado, y le temblaban las piernas, pero en su mente pensaba que no podía dejar que lastimara a spike y las niñas.

**Antonio Dante: **\- ¡rápido, tienen que salir de aquí, intentaré distraerlo todo lo que pueda para que puedan escapar! – (les gritó para indicarles que se largaran).

**Spike:** \- ¿qué… qué cosa eres tú?, ¿y por qué nos ayudas? – (dijo incrédulo).

**Antonio Dante:** – eso no importa ahora, solo váyanse, como dije intentaré mantenerlo ocupado mientras ustedes se van – (le respondió con algo de frustración).

Fue entonces cuando la manticora decidió atacar primero, pero antes de que llegara a las pequeñas y spike, Antonio se interpuso en su ataque bloqueando con su espada el zarpazo de su garra; consiguió evitar que los tocara, pero en su lugar, le mandó a volar a él hasta aquél muro de piedra, haciéndole chocar fuertemente contra este.

**POV ANTONIO**

Caí al suelo boca abajo luego de tremendo impacto, al principio me espanté como nunca porque creí que me quizás ya me habría roto algo, pero fue una increíble sorpresa para mí cuando alcé la vista, y vi la enorme marca en la piedra que había dejado a causa del choque; no lo podía creer, aquello que veía era el indicador de que muy probablemente ya debería estar muerto, o al menos, de que debería tener la mayoría de mis huesos destrozados, pero ni siquiera eso, fue entonces que me percaté de que nada me dolía, en un pequeño instante creí que era por la adrenalina, pero eso lo descarté, ya que ni siquiera la adrenalina podría ser causa de algo así, ya que, ni siquiera me encontraba sangrando.

**Yo:** \- _pero qué… cómo es posible, sentí el golpe y el choque pero… tampoco siento dolor alguno_ – (me cuestioné mentalmente, aun estaba anonadado por seguir vivo, estaba seguro de que mi cráneo debería haber terminado como un huevo crudo aplastado).

_**¡Aaaaaaaa!**_

Esos gritos me trajeron devuelta al presente; me reincorporé rápidamente, y corrí de nuevo en dirección a la manticora, esta estuvo a punto de atacarlas de nuevo, pero justo antes de que se les abalanzara, corté su cola de escorpión de un tajo con la espada; haciendo que rugiera de dolor y de furia incontrolable.

**Yo:** \- ¡ahora, es su oportunidad, váyanse ya! – (les grité ya colmado por su falta de obediencia; sin embargo, pese a que en un principio parecieron no querer hacerme caso, esta vez fue lo contrario, justo después de haberles dicho que se fueran, salieron corriendo en dirección a lo profundo del bosque, dejándome solo con la manticora) - bien, ahora solo somos tu y yo – (dije ya un poco más seguro, con el miedo más controlado y las piernas bien firmes en el suelo).

_**¡Ggrrraaaaa! – **_gruñó la bestia con gran furia y sed de sangre. Sabiendo que ya no tendría que preocuparme por nadie más que por mí, me dispuse a tomar una posición de defensa, correr no era opción, esa cosa me alcanzaría de una manera ridículamente sencilla; y aunque pelear también sonaba ridículo, yo prefería morir peleando que corriendo como cobarde. __

Justo cuando la manticora quiso usar su garra para atacarme, lo bloquee con la espada de nuevo, pero usó lo que le quedaba de su cola para darme un fuerte golpe lateral en mis costillas, por lo que me lanzó una vez más por los aires, pero esta vez ocurrió algo diferente; todo se volvió en cámara lenta, pude ver mi propio recorrido por el aire, en posición paralela al suelo; giré mi vista a lo que imagine seria el lugar contra lo que chocaría, un árbol grueso de gran tamaño. Mientras era espectador de esta nueva sensación, mi subconsciente me hizo intentar algo nuevo, giré todo mi cuerpo, posicionando mis piernas en dirección al tronco, esto mientras el vector de mi propio desplazamiento seguía presente y en ejecución.

Cuando acomodé mi cuerpo, sentí que todo regresaba a la "normalidad", y justo cuando alcance el árbol con mis pies, me impulse con todo lo que pude como si de un salto, en posición casi horizontal, y con una ligera inclinación de 30°, se tratase. Me elevé un poco por encima de la manticora, y luego caí de espaldas justo al lado suyo. La criatura aprovechó la situación, e intentó pisarme con sus grandes patas, pero alcancé a ver esto y comencé a rodar hacia un lado de manera consecutiva para evitar sus patas; luego de que la manticora intentara esto unas cuantas veces, logré alejarme lo suficiente y me levanté en un rápido movimiento; la criatura vio esto y se dispuso a darme un zarpazo con su garra, a lo que yo solo me defendí usando el lado afilado mi espada a manera de escudo, consiguiendo así que la manticora se realizara un gran y profundo corte en su pata derecha; la sangre se vio desprendida salvajemente de su herida, aunque afortunadamente no me alcanzó a manchar mi ropa, si que cubrió una parte del pasto y la tierra que nos rodeaba; esta dio otro rugido, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia el suelo en señal de estar intentando aguantar el dolor; cuando vi esto, decidí aprovechar que ya se había puesto una altura un poco mas alcanzable para mí. Mientras esta seguía agachada, salté lo más alto que pude en un movimiento rápido para poder rebanarle la cabeza, pero una tercera cosa muy extraña ocurrió; no di un salto normal, sino que fue uno increíblemente alto a comparación de los que sé que puedo hacer como un humano; como no preví esto, no caí como deseaba, y la espada se me resbaló un poco, por lo que en vez de rajarle el cráneo como quería, solo le di un fuerte golpe con unas de las caras sin filo de mi espada, lo que, si bien no la terminó matando, si que la dejó inconsciente en el piso.

**Yo:** \- bueno… yo quería atravesarle el cráneo… pero se me resbaló el mango y le di con la parte sin filo… - (dije entre pausas cansado, para luego guardar la espada) - bah… no importa… de cualquier manera… si no hace algo al respecto, morirá desangrado… así que… igual funciona para mí – (agregué) - aaggg… - _no creo que sea muy listo de mi parte pero, me sentaré un rato y descansaré un momento, luego regresaré a por las manzanas que dejé, y luego, volveré al castillo_ – (pensé para mí, cuando de pronto, escuché ruidos provenientes de los arbustos; me dio un mini infarto por el susto, pero luego vi que no eran más que las crusaders y spike, que empezaban a salir de sus escondites, para dirigirse a donde yo me encontraba).

**Scootaloo:** \- ¡wooow! ¡Eso fue increíble señor, fue fabuloso cómo peleó contra esa cosa y la dejó mal herida e inconsciente con esa espada! – (me dijo con una peculiar emoción y brillo en sus ojos).

**Applebloom:** \- ya lo creo, jamás vi algo igual, nunca vi ni escuché sobre nadie que peleara contra un manticora por su cuenta y que saliera vivo de ello.

**Sweete Bell:** \- muchas gracias por ayudarnos, si no hubiera aparecido, quien sabe lo que nos hubiera hecho, solo espero que no se despierte en un buen rato, en especial mientras hablamos.

**Spike:** \- si gracias por la ayuda pero, quisiera saber qué cosa eres tú, digo jamás había visto nada igual a ti, dime, de dónde eres, y qué eres, si no es mucha molestia claro – (el pequeño dragón me dijo mientras aun presentaba señales de dudas hacia mi persona).

**Yo:** – bueno, me llamo Antonio Dante, y… bueno, a mi especie se le denomina humano, y, no me llamen señor, solo tengo 21 años y no estoy casado jajá – (le respondí calmadamente, con intenciones de apaciguar cualquier inquietud que pudieran tener sobre mí).

**Applebloom:** \- es un placer señ… quiero decir… - (dudó un momento) - ¿cómo quiere que le llame? ¿Antonio ó Dante? – (me preguntó inocentemente).

**Yo:** \- cualquiera de los dos está bien, no te preocupes – (le respondí).

**Applebloom:** \- de acuerdo, entonces, es un placer conocerle Dante, nosotras somos Sweete Bell, Scootaloo, el dragón de aquí se llama Spike, y yo soy Applebloom – (aclaró presentándose a sí misma y a sus acompañantes, aunque claro, yo ya las conocía de antes, pero eso no lo podían saber).

Pasó un rato, y luego de las presentaciones, decidí acompañarlas al pueblo de Ponyville para asegurarme de que no les ocurriera nada, y para descubrir de una vez la localización de dicho pueblo. En el camino, las crusaders hablaban un poco sobre ellas mismas, sobre sus hermanas, y las metas que tenían para conseguir sus cutty marks, entre otras cosas; así pues, spike también me platicaba un poco sobre él y su vida con una pony llamada Twilight Sparkle, en Canterlot, y de lo que pasó cuando recién se mudaron a Ponyville. Así pues, no me salvé de algunas preguntas que me querían realizar, como el lugar de donde vengo, cosas de mi familia, qué como, por qué uso ropa en todo el cuerpo, cómo se llamaban mis extremidades, entre otras cosas; claro, no les respondí a algunas cosas, pues aun no era el momento adecuado, solo les conté sobre aquellos detalles que no fueran a convertirse en un problema para luego.

_**Cercanías del pueblo de Ponyville **_

Pasado un largo tiempo caminando, el sol ya había avanzado mucho, era de tarde, pero no lo suficiente, aun faltaba mucho como para preocuparme porque anocheciera en mi regreso al castillo; ya estábamos en la entrada del pueblo, me maravillé al ver aquel escenario, todo el pueblo, era como en la serie, mis ojos brillaron con eso; pero luego reaccioné, y recordé que ya era hora de irme al castillo de las dos hermanas, deseaba poder ir al pueblo y encontrarme con la única pony con la que sabía que podría ser capaz de entablar un conversación acerca de lo que me ocurrió, Twilight, para que me ayudara a encontrar respuestas, y para aclarar las dudas que tengo sobre mi inesperada llegada a Equestria; sin embargo, todavía no me sentía preparado. Las niñas y spike me invitaron a hablar con sus amigas pero me negué, les dije que quizás en otro momento las visitaría, ya que por ahora no me encontraba preparado para algo como eso; luego de aquello salí rápidamente en dirección al castillo, para intentar evitar toparme con más cosas peligrosas, como aquella manticora, o esos Timberwolves; sin embargo, cuando me percaté de un gran descuido mío, me detuve en seco.

**Yo:** \- ¡maldición! ¡Se me olvidó decirles que no le mencionaran mi existencia a nadie por un tiempo, sería grave si alguien me descubriera ahora, aun no creo que esté listo para presentarme ante nadie más! – (grité para mis adentros avergonzado de mi subnormalidad) – bueno, aun si le cuentan a alguien, dudo mucho que algún habitante de ese lugar les llegue a creer del todo, ¡oh!, y ahora que recuerdo, spike dijo que nunca había visto nada igual a mí, significa que los sucesos de aquel viaje al mundo humano no han sucedido, bien, significa esto que estoy entre un momento posterior a Nightmaremoon, pero antes de aquel viaje al mundo humano, quizás en efecto Twilight aun no se ha convertido en princesa todavía – (dejé de darle mucha importancia a esto, y decidí seguir mi camino de regreso) – ok, primero, las manzanas, luego, al castillo.

_**Castillo de las dos hermanas**_

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se despidió de las niñas y de spike, ahora se encontraba de nuevo en el castillo, y con una muy jugosa manzana en su mano derecha, junto con un trozo de esta siendo masticada en su boca.

**Antonio Dante:** \- mmm… que rico… ya tenía bastante que… no probaba una – (dijo de manera un poco inteligible por estar masticando) – ok… veamos, sigo vivo… no tengo fracturas, y ni siquiera tengo una herida de la que yo sepa en mi cuerpo… lo cual, es prácticamente imposible, tomando en cuenta que esa… bestia mitológica se supone que es bastante grande y fuerte – (se cuestionó en voz alta aun con la boca llena) – aquello que ocurrió, mi fuerza, resistencia y reflejos no eran normales, algo me ocurrió… - (dijo para luego tragar el trozo de manzana) - cuando llegué aquí, algo debió mutar o afectar de alguna manera mis capacidades físicas; no puedo usar magia, pero, supongo que esto no está nada mal tampoco – (mencionó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro) - bueno, veamos hasta dónde puede llegar el nuevo yo.

_**Varias horas más tarde, ya en la noche**_

El joven, ahora conocido como Dante por un dragón verde y unas pequeñas ponys, había estado probando sus nuevas habilidades desde que volvió al castillo; corrió de un lado para otro en el salón del castillo, para verificar qué tan rápido podía ir al moverse; si bien por ahora no parecía igualar la velocidad del corredor más rápido del mundo, sí que se le acercaba bastante; también se había centrado en probar qué tan alto podía llegar si saltaba; se había colocado en el centro de la sala en la que estuvo corriendo, e intentó tocar el techo varias veces, dando saltos de aproximadamente 6 metros de altura; cabe mencionar que aun así no pudo llegar hasta el techo, pues este era mucho más alto; pese a esto, los resultados le dejaron estupefacto, y muy satisfecho.

Ahora, se encontraba entre un montón de cojines de diferentes colores y formas, con su mochila a un lado, y su espada recargada de forma vertical al lado de un librero; Dante tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus brazos estaban cruzados debajo de su nuca; por unos momentos estuvo analizando mentalmente todo lo ocurrido desde su llegada a Equestria, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, acabó por sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

_**Al día siguiente**_

Nuestro chico se encontraba en el jardín del castillo, un lugar bastante espacioso, idóneo para lo que se encontraba haciendo; Dante había comenzado a practicar más, y desde temprano aquellas habilidades que le surgieron de la nada el día anterior, solo que ahora, lo hacía acompañado de su espada en la mano. Con una increíble velocidad, daba estocadas a la nada como si no hubiera un mañana, se podía ver incluso las ráfagas de aire que se provocaban con cada movimiento que hacia; no obstante, alternaba el estilo de sus ataques de vez en cuando; giraba la espada alrededor de él, cambiando la posición del arma moviéndola de un a mano a otra; también, saltaba a la vez que daba un tajo ascendente a la nada, para luego dar otro mientras caía pero ahora en dirección al suelo.

**Dante:** \- ¡haaaa!... ¡ggrraaaa!... ¡yeyeyeyeyaaaaa! – (gritaba con cada movimiento que hacia) - ¡toma esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Haaa! – (Siguió exclamando hasta que, por fin decidió parar para recuperar el aliento) – fuuu… eso estuvo bien… hacer esto es bastante divertido… jejeje, bueno, mejor le paro un poco, si sigo así, terminaré deshidratado, y no me apetece desmayarme por eso en un lugar como este ahora mismo.

Luego de decir esto, caminó en dirección a su mochila, para poder sacar de ella su botella de agua, y así refrescarse un poco luego de tanto entrenamiento; dejó su espada por un momento, enterrándola en el piso, luego, se arrodilló, abrió el cierre más grande de su mochila, y tomó la botella de agua; sin embargo, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

**Dante:** \- ¡maldición! no recordaba que me había acabado lo último de agua hace unas horas, joder… esto no puedo dejarlo así, tengo que parar un momento esto que estoy haciendo, y centrarme mejor en salir para buscar algo de agua – (dijo mientras se levantaba y secaba una gota de sudor de su frente con el brazo derecho) – ok, creo que recuerdo haber escuchado agua corriendo, cuando regresaba al castillo ayer luego de volver por las manzanas, quizás se trate de algún río o arrollo, debería ir y revisar, tal vez encuentre lo que necesito – (dijo, para luego volver a meter la botella vacía a la mochila).

Después de esto, tomó su mochila y la espada, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida trasera del castillo; mientras lo hacía, comenzó a pensar en aquello que había dejado atrás de manera repentina, la vida en la Tierra, la universidad, sus viejos compañeros, pero sobre todo, pensaba en sus padres; por un momento sintió pena y nostalgia por todo eso, no sabía si aquellos a los que conocía se encontraban bien; sin embargo, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron, cuando recordó aquellas palabras que le decían sus padres desde que era más joven.

_\- "hijo, tarde o temprano tendrás que seguir tu propio camino, y nosotros no podremos hacer nada para ayudarte a decidir cuál de todos es el correcto; pues eso tendrás que hacerlo tu; en algún momento te iras de nuestras vidas para que puedas hacer la tuya; sin embargo, no importa en donde te encuentres, ni que tan lejos estés de nosotros, siempre te amaremos, y velaremos siempre porque te encuentres bien, y encuentres la felicidad, sin importar en donde o con quien la encuentres; y si para ese entonces ya no estamos juntos, no te pongas triste, pues nosotros estaremos felices pensando que tú también eres feliz en alguna parte, aunque ya no nos podamos ver mutuamente"-_

**Dante**: - es verdad, no tengo por qué preocuparme; llegué aquí por una razón de desconozco, estoy en un mundo donde se supone abunda la felicidad y la armonía; aunque mis padres ya no estén, y aunque quizás ya no pueda regresar a la Tierra, sí que tengo una vida por delante, y me aseguraré de ser feliz en ella, así como habrían querido mis padres – (terminó de decir, ahora con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro) – bueno, como sea, es hora buscar algo de agua, ya que, no solo tengo que llenar mi botella, sino que también me gustaría tomar un baño, hace tres días que no tomo uno – (decía mientras se olía a sí mismo) – ¡who! Y baya que necesito uno – (agregó, poniendo una expresión de asco por su propio olor).

**Momentos más tarde – bosque Ever Free **

Se encontraba caminando por el bosque, buscando con el oído cualquier sonido que pudiera provenir de algún rio, cascada, o algo por el estilo, pero atento también a su alrededor en caso de que se me pudiera aparecer alguna de las criaturas peligrosas que alberga el lugar; estuvo caminando por un buen rato, y la deshidratación comenzaba a pasarle factura; se comenzaba a cansar, y no paraba de sudar.

**Dante:** \- maldición… juraría que ayer escuché agua por aquí cuando volvía al castillo – (dijo frustrado por no encontrar nada) – rayos… quizás fue un error mío, y en verdad no era nada… solo imaginaciones mías.

Estaba frustrado y agotado, por lo que decidió sentarse un rato para recuperar algo de energía; sintió como si estuviese a punto de quedarse dormido, la paz comenzó a invadir su entorno; fue justo ahí cuanto escuchó claramente aquel ruido; era agua.

**Dante:** \- ¡ahí está, no fueron imaginaciones mías, jajaja! – (exclamó feliz).

Se levantó, y corrió esquivando las raíces del suelo y las piedras; apartaba las hojas de las plantas con sus brazos para evitar que golpearan su rostro mientras avanzaba; con cada paso, el sonido de lo que pensaba era un río se hacía más fuerte.

Nuestro protagonista había corrido mucho desde que salió del castillo, y estuvo a punto de rendirse, cuando luego de un tiempo, no había podido encontrar nada; sin embargo, eso cambió luego de un rato; por ello, ahora se encontraba en dirección a un río de agua dulce; con intenciones de poder refrescarse bebiendo un poco de ella, y para tomar un merecido baño en el. Pasó otro rato, y Dante consiguió llegar al origen del sonido.

**Dante:** \- ¡siii, por fin! ¡Agua, agua jajaja! – (gritó victorioso).

Dejó a un lado su mochila, se acercó un poco a la orilla del río, juntó sus manos y las metió en el agua; posteriormente, las sacó y se enjuagó el rostro varias veces con ella; luego de esto, tomó su mochila, y sacó de ella su botella, después, se dispuso a llenarla.

**Dante:** \- estupendo jajaja… oooh seee – (dijo luego de dar un trago) - con esto tendré suficiente para no sufrir, solo espero no enfermarme del estómago ni de algo grave por no hervirla antes de beberla - (dijo mientras rellenaba la botella de nuevo) – de acuerdo, la corriente no es nada fuerte, por lo que creo que puedo tomar un baño aquí, y podría provechar para lavar mi ropa también – (dijo mientras examinaba el lugar) – sin embargo, no cuento con un cambio de ropa, y tampoco con una toalla, así que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que mi ropa y mi cuerpo estén secos, afortunadamente hoy el sol está algo fuerte, eso ayudará a que todo se seque más rápido, solo tengo que estar al pendiente de que no haya ningún peligro acechando – (concluyó, mientras se quitaba la gabardina y los botines).

_**Horas más tarde**_

Transcurrió bastante tiempo luego de que Dante pasara gran parte de la tarde en aquel lugar, dándose un baño, lavando su ropa, y esperando a que tanto su cuerpo como su vestimenta se secaran. Este se encontraba ahora caminando de vuelta al castillo, se sentía más relajado; sin embargo, detuvo su andar de golpe cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir, solo que, aquello no fue causado por el hambre.

**Dante:** \- joder… ¿justo tenía que pasarme esto ahora? – (Se quejó, poniendo sus manos de manera delicada en su estómago) – aaagg… ¡por favor… dime que aun cargo conmigo ese rollo de papel que suelo llevar en caso de emergencias como esta! – (agregó, mientras se quitaba la mochila rápidamente).

Comenzó a esculcar en su mochila, buscando aquello que necesitaba con tanta urgencia; abrió todos los cierres de esta, hasta que por fin lo encontró, el rollo de papel higiénico. Dante siempre llevaba uno de estos desde que estaba en la secundaria, por si en algún momento le surgía la urgencia de ir al baño, o para en aquellos casos en los que se encontrara enfermo, y necesitara papel para la nariz.

**Dante:** \- ¡bingo! Jajaja, Sabía que estaba aquí… - (sintió otro leve retortijón) – aaaggg… mejor me apuro – (dijo mientras revisaba con cautela y rapidez su entorno para verificar que no hubieran criaturas acechando) – ok, debo hacerlo rápido, según tengo entendido, las bestias cuentan con un gran olfato, y no quiero estar aquí presente si es que alguna de ellas llegara a verse atraída – (agregó mientras comenzaba a cavar dos agujeros algo profundos con los guantes puestos) - bien, ya están, uno para los papeles, y otro para el pino que voy a plantar – (aclaró, para luego retirarse los guantes y la espada).

Pasados unos minutos, el chico había terminado; ahora sí se sentía más tranquilo; tomó sus guantes y el papel, y los guardó de vuelta en la mochila, después, miró en dirección al lugar por el que había estado viniendo.

**Dante:** \- mmm… mejor me regreso al río a lavarme las manos – (dijo calmado y seguro, colocando de nuevo su espada y su mochila en la espalda).

Y así, Dante regresó al río, y pasado otro rato, por fin regresaba al castillo, de nuevo, para poder descansar un poco por la caminata, y así cenar aquellas manzanas que había recogido el día anterior.

_**Horas más tarde**_

La noche llegó, y nuestro protagonista se encontró durmiendo profundamente; maña sería otro día, y Dante seguiría probando sus nuevas habilidades, pero ahora, lo intentaría de maneras más variadas. El chico descansaba con una serenidad en su rostro, ignorando todo aquello que podría estar pasando afuera; pues por el momento, aquello no era preocupación suya; aunque, quizás, terminaría por serlo más adelante.

_**Fin del capítulo 1; continuará…**_


	2. Un día algo caótico

**ADVERTENCIA**

_**(TODOS AQUELLOS ELEMENTOS QUE ESTÉN VINCULADOS CON LA FRANQUICIA DE MY LITTLE PONY, Ó, A CUALQUIER OTRA, NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, LE PERTENECEN A HASBRO Y A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES Y PROPIETARIOS; CUALQUIER PARECIDO DE ALGUNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA; ESTE FIC NO PRETENDE INSULTAR, DENIGRAR, EXCLUIR, NI FALTAR AL RESPETO DE NINGUNA MANERA A NADIE, SU ÚNICO FIN ES EL DE ENTRETENER AL LECTOR; ALGUNAS PARTES DE LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FIC SE INSPIRARON EN ALGUNOS OTROS FICS, PERO TAMPOCO SE PRETENDE EL PLAGIO, LA IMITACIÓN NI EL APROPIA MIENTO DE NINGÚN ELEMENTO DE ALGÚN OTRO FIC, EL OBJETIVO DE ESTO ES SOLO EL DE ENTRETENER; AUNADO A ESTO, ESTE FIC ESTÁ HECHO Y ESCRITO ÚNICAMENTE POR MÍ, ASÍ PUES, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y ELEMENTOS EN ESTA HISTORIA FUERON CREADOS POR MÍ POR LO QUE ME PERTENECEN A MÍ; ESTE FIC NO HACE PUBLICIDAD A NINGUN ELEMENTO TANGIBLE Ó INTANGIBLE DE NINGÚN TIPO Y DE NINGUNA MANERA)**_

Capitulo 2 **– (Editado) -** : UN DÍA ALGO CAÓTICO

_**Cuatro días después – palacio de Canterlot **_

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

Nos encontramos en lo que parece ser un palacio de increíble tamaño; decorado, con algunas cúpulas fabricadas en oro, banderas de ceda en varios colores, símbolos representativos de la luna y el sol, y vitrales con increíbles decoraciones de diferentes figuras y colores. En la sala del trono, un lugar espacioso, con una enorme alfombra roja en forma de cruz y una estrella dorada en el centro, y demás decoraciones típicas de un palacio real, se encontraba una pony de gran altura, o mejor dicho, una alicornio, de pelaje blanco, con un cuerno largo y grandes alas del mismo color, una Cutie Mark en sus flancos en forma de un sol, y una crin de varios colores como si fuera un arcoíris, al igual que su cola, que se mantenían ondulantes constantemente. Esta pony, andaba preocupada de un lado a otro, en espera de otras yeguas que, hace unas horas, había mandado a llamar. Siguió haciendo lo mismo por un rato, hasta que, de pronto, se abrieron las grandes puertas de madera de la sala en la que estaba, y por estas, entraron aquellas ponys a las que tanto esperaba para hablar. El nombre de dichas ponys, eran Twilight Sparkle: una unicornio de pelaje color lavanda y combinaciones de lila, morado y rosa en la su lacia crin y cola; Rarity: otra unicornio de pelaje blanco, de crin y cola rizadas color morado oscuro; Flutershy: pegaso amarilla, con crin y cola ligeramente rizadas color rosa; Applejack: una pony terrestre anaranjada con melena y cola rubios; Raimbow Dash: otra pegaso con crin y cola de varios colores como de arcoíris, y con un pelaje azul cielo; y Pinkie Pie: una pony terrestre con pelaje rosa, y con crin y cola esponjada del mismo tono.

Las chicas entraron al mismo tiempo súbitamente, pero fue Twilight la primera en hablar, con una enorme preocupación y sed de respuestas en su voz.

**Twilight:** \- ¡princesa celestia, vinimos de inmediato!

**Celestia:** \- gracias Twilight, gracias a todas – (dijo un poco más calmada).

**Twilight**: - ¡¿esto por lo que nos llamó, es por el clima y el raro comportamiento de los animales?! ¡¿Qué está pasando allá afuera, por qué la magia no funciona?! ¡¿Hay algún…?! - (la interrumpe Celestia).

**Celestia**: - síganme – (indicó con una cara seria).

Al parecer, todo esto que estaba pasando con las ponys del salón, era debido a que, unas horas atrás, había despertado de su prisión, un ser muy poderoso, una criatura conocida como el Dios del caos; este ser, había comenzado a desatar su magia caótica por todo Ponyville; sin embargo, el bosque Ever Free aun no se veía afectado, pero gran parte de la ciudad de Canterlot y Cloudsdale si lo estaban; algunos edificios y hogares comenzaron a levitar en cielo, y los suelos se habían distorsionado de una manera bizarra; a su vez, surgieron nubes en el cielo que no eran normales, pues estas, estaban hechas de algodón de azúcar, y que en vez de hacer llover agua, hacían llover leche con chocolate; también, brotaron sin explicación alguna, palomitas de maíz desde los cultivos de mazorcas. Aquella unicornio llamada Twilight, había intentado usar su magia para corregir estos fenómenos, sin embargo, cuando creyó haberlo logrado, todo regresó de forma instantánea a la forma caótica de antes; por esta razón, la princesa celestia decidió convocar a esa pony y a sus amigas, con el fin de explicarles la razón por la que ocurría todo eso, y para discutir la manera en la que podrían salvar el reino.

_**Un minuto después **_

Luego de que la princesa celestia les indicara que la siguieran, las ponys avanzaron junto con ella hasta otra parte del palacio, la cual, era un largo pasillo adornado con cristaleras y vitrales, macetas con flores en las paredes entre cada vitral, y también, con una alfombra roja igual de larga que el pasillo.

**Celestia**: - las convoqué aquí por una cuestión de gran importancia; parece que un antiguo enemigo mío, alguien a quien creí haber derrotado, hace mucho tiempo, ha regresado; su nombre, es Discord.

Mientras narraba celestia, Flutershy se había detenido a admirar un vitral que llamó su atención, en el cual, aparecía aquel ser antes mencionado, conocido como Discord, el cual, luego de que la princesa lo nombrara, hizo que esta pony, pegara un grito de miedo.

**Celestia**: - Discord, es el malicioso espíritu de la falta de armonía; antes de que mi hermana y yo nos le enfrentáramos, él gobernó Equestria en un eterno estado de malestar e infelicidad; luna y yo vimos lo deprimente que era la vida para los ponys terrenales, pegasos y unicornios por igual; así que después de descubrir los elementos de la armonía, combinamos nuestros poderes, y nos alzamos contra él, convirtiéndolo en piedra.

**Raimbow**: - ¡bien hecho princesa!

**Celestia**: - creí que el hechizo lo mantendría contenido para siempre, pero como luna y yo ya no estamos conectadas a los elementos de la armonía, el hechizo se ha roto.

**Twilight**: - ¿ya no están conectadas?

Celestia no respondió, en su lugar las siguió guiando, hasta el final del corredor.

**Celestia**: - esta, es la torre de Canterlot, donde los elementos están resguardados, desde que todas ustedes los recuperaron.

La princesa había dicho mientras llegaban al fondo del pasillo; enfrente de ellas, se encontraba una gran puerta, que tenía unas piedras preciosas de color rojo, verde y morado, y con una estrella dorada en el centro; la puerta, también estaba adornada en su contorno con un color dorado cual oro; una imagen blanca de alicornio en la parte superior de la misma; y dos estatuas de piedra de unicornio posicionadas a los laterales.

**Celestia**: - necesito que porten los elementos de la armonía nuevamente, y detengan a Discord, antes de que ponga a toda Equestria en un eterno caos – (exclamó con firmeza).

**Twilight**: - ¿Pero por qué nosotras? ¿Por qué tu no…? – (la interrumpen).

**Pinkie**: - ¡oigan, miren! ¡Somos famosas! – (les dijo mientras señalaba un vitral de todas ellas venciendo a una yegua oscura llamada Nightmaremoon).

**Celestia**: - ustedes seis mostraron el máximo potencial de los elementos usando la magia de su amistad para vencer a una enemiga. – (Dijo mirando a Twilight) - aunque alguna vez luna y yo portamos los elementos, ¡son ustedes las que ahora controlan su poder, y son ustedes quienes deben derrotar a Discord! – (exclamó extendiendo sus alas).

Las chicas se impresionaron al oír esto, y se miraron incrédulas unas a las otras por un momento.

**Twilight**: - princesa celestia, puede contar con… - (la interrumpen).

**Pinkie**: - ¡espera un segundo! El caos eterno incluye una lluvia de chocolate, chicas ¡lluvia de chocolate! – (dijo esto último mirando fijamente a Twilight).

**Twilight**: - si, eeee… no le haga caso princesa, será un honor portar los elementos de la armonía.

Luego de que Twilight aceptara por todas, celestia se acercó a la puerta e introdujo su cuerno iluminado con magia en un agujero que había en el centro de aquella estrella dorada que había en la puerta. En unos segundos, esta se iluminó, emanando un intenso brillo de color azul claro; haciendo que todas tuvieran que cerrar un momento sus ojos; luego, la puerta se abrió, mostrando un cofre azul con gemas de colores adornándolo.

**Rarity**: - wow – (suspiró de impresión) – quédense con los elementos, yo tomaré el cofre – (dijo maravillada por el cofre).

**Celestia: **\- no tengan miedo ponys – (levita el cofre hasta ellas) - tengo plena confianza en que podrán derrotar a Discord, con esto – (dijo mientras abría el cofre).

Cuando celestia abrió el cofre, se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de que no había nada en él, como si lo hubiesen saqueado, y se hubiesen llevado los elementos de la armonía que había adentro.

**Todas**: - ¡eeeehhhh!

Celestia dejó caer el cofre por la impresión, mientras que las demás ponían caras de "no me lo puedo creer".

**Twilight: **\- ¡Los elementos, no están!

**Celestia**: - imposible, esa cámara está protegida por un hechizo que solo yo puedo romper – (dijo, moviéndose de un lado a otro consternada) – esto no tiene sentido.

_**¿?: - jajajajajajaja.**_

Se escuchó de pronto venir de la nada la risa de un ser misterioso.

**¿?:** \- ¿tener sentido, qué tiene de divertido tener sentido?

**Celestia**: - ¡Discord! ¡Eres tú! ¡Da la cara!

**Discord:** \- oooh jajajaja… dime… ¿me extrañaste celestia?

Decía aquel ser mientras celestia lo intentaba localizar con la mirada.

**Discord**: - es muy solitario estar encerrado en piedra, pero tú no podrías saberlo ¿verdad? Porque yo no convierto ponys en piedra – (decía mientras se movía con su magia de un vitral a otro).

**Celestia**: - ¡basta! ¡¿Qué has hecho con los elementos de la armonía?!

**Discord**: - pues… solo los tomé prestados por un ratito

**Celestia**: ¡jamás te saldrás con la tuya Discord!

**Discord**: ah… había olvidado lo amargada que eres celestia – (dijo mientras posaba acostado dentro de un vitral como una figurilla de estas) - y además, aburrida.

Esto último enfureció a Raimbow Dash

**Raimbow**: - ¡oye, nadie insulta a la princesa!

Raimbow salió dispara contra el vitral en el que estaba Discord, pero este desapareció con un chasquido de sus garras, y la pony que quiso arremeter contra él terminó chocando dolorosamente contra el cristal. Luego de esto, Discord reapareció en el mismo cristal, y la pegaso, fijó su mirada enojada en el.

**Discord**: - tú debes ser Raimbow Dash, la lealtad es el elemento de la armonía que representas.

**Raimbow**: - ¡así es, siempre le seré leal a la princesa!

**Discord**: - eso ya lo veremos – (dijo mientras desaparecía de nuevo de aquel vitral).

**Rarity**: - no puedo creer que perdamos nuestro tiempo hablando con una ventana de mal gusto.

Cuando dijo eso, Discord había aparecido atrás de ella en un vitral diferente.

**Discord**: - y aquí esta, la hermosa Rarity, representando el elemento de la generosidad ¿no es así? – (dijo con sarcasmo).

**Applejack**: - ya sabes quienes somos, gran cosa – (dijo con indiferencia).

**Discord**: - oh, sé mucho más que eso, honesta Applejack

**Twilight**: - pareces conocer nuestras fuerzas también – (dijo con el seño fruncido).

Discord desapareció de donde estaba, y volvió a cambiar de lugar, ahora cerca de la pony color lavanda.

**Discord**: si, Twilight Sparkle, y el tuyo es el más poderoso y masivo elemento… la magia – (dijo señalándola) – el de Flutershy es la amabilidad, y el de Pinkie Pie es mi favorito, la risa.

Después de decir esto último, Pinkie comenzó a reír un poco, y Tiwilight la regañó, por no tomarse la situación un poco más en serio; pero esta le señaló que se reía porque Discord estaba bailando en la cabeza de la unicornio lavanda, es decir, de ella, pero era sobre la que estaba como ilustración en el vitral donde aparecía ella junto con las demás venciendo a Nightmaremoon.

**Celestia**: ¡no andes con rodeos Discord! ¡¿Qué has hecho con los elementos de la armonía?!

Discord ya se había aburrido por la actitud de celestia, así que acabó accediendo a su petición; dijo que les revelaría el paradero de los elementos; sin embargo, aclaró que haría eso a su manera; por lo que, este ser comenzó a decirles la localización de los elementos, solo que en forma de acertijo. Cuando este terminó de recitárselos, Twilight estuvo unos momentos reflexionando el acertijo, y asumió que la respuesta a este enigma, era el laberinto del jardín del palacio. Celestia les deseó suerte a las chicas, y les encomendó el deber de salvar a Equestria; Twilight le agradeció, y trotó rápidamente junto con sus amigas en dirección al jardín que tenía forma de laberinto.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar – castillo de las dos hermanas**_

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que aquel humano había llegado a Equestria. Dante permanecía aun dormido, por lo que no estaba al tanto de aquellos acontecimientos dados en Ponyville; estaba sudando, y tenía mucha fiebre. Por alguna razón, desde hace dos días, comenzó a sentirse mal, le subió la temperatura, tocía de vez en cuando, y no paraba de sudar, por lo que tuvo que estar tomando más agua de lo normal. Pese a esto; no paró de practicar con sus nuevas habilidades, combinando estas con el uso de su espada; esto, porque de alguna manera le distraía de sus malestares; como cuando a algunas personas que se enferman de gripa, por alguna razón se sienten un poco mejor cuando hacen un poco de ejercicio. También, estuvo utilizando una vieja estatua de pony de una altura similar a la suya como si fuera un saco de boxeo, dándole golpes y patadas, con el fin de probar si podía combinar su nueva velocidad, en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y para descubrir si su fuerza también se había visto afectada, cosa que, terminó siendo verdad.

Dante empezó a recobrar la consciencia, y comenzó a girar su cuerpo de un lado a otro, desde donde se encontraba acostado; poco a poco empezó a despertar, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

**Dante**: - (suspiro) – con hoy ya vendrán siendo tres días desde que enfermé; si para esta noche no mejoro aunque sea un poco, tendré que ir a Ponyville para recibir atención médica; solo espero que nada malo ocurra cuando llegue el momento, y que no piensen que soy un peligro para ellos, porque si eso pasa, quizás me obliguen a hacer cosas que no deseo hacer.

El joven se levantó de entre los cojines donde estuvo durmiendo, tomó su espada y se la colocó en la espalda; cruzó la salida de la biblioteca, y caminó por un largo pasillo apenas iluminado, que conducía a múltiples salas del castillo en ruinas; llegó a unas escaleras de piedra algo desgastadas, y bajó por estas hasta lo que era el recibidor del castillo; se detuvo en medio de aquella sala, y miró a su alrededor.

**Dante**: - ya llevo una semana aquí, y no solo hablo de aquí dentro sino, en Equestria en general, y apenas he hablado con las crusaders y con spike; apuesto a que cualquiera que estuviera en una posición similar a la mía ya habría ido desde un principio a ese pueblo.

Dante se encontraba pensativo sobre por qué no había ido a Ponyville desde que se enteró que estaba en Equestria, ya sea para que lo ayudaran a comprender un poco sobre su inesperada llegada, o para poder conocer a sus habitantes.

**Dante**: - (suspiro) - _puede que yo no haya ido porque… quizás tenga miedo de que, con solo verme, decidan encerrarme porque piensen que soy una criatura peligrosa dispuesta a lastimarlos, o por algo parecido…_ (Pensó un momento) – Jeje, o simplemente por la pereza que me da cuando pienso en todo lo que tendría que hacer y decir si me llego a presentar ante los demás – (dijo con un poco mas de optimismo).

Nuestro protagonista miró por un momento hacia arriba, justo donde se encontraba un traga luz, y vio por unos momentos el cielo azul, que iluminaba un poco el lugar en donde estaba; se quedó así por unos momentos.

**Dante**: - bueno, creo que será mejor volver a dormir, hoy preferiría descansar un poco más – (dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca) – como dije, si para esta noche no mejoro aunque se aun poco, mañana tendré que arriesgarme, e ir directo a… - (se detuvo en seco).

Dante solo alcanzó a dar unos pasos mientras hablaba, ya que de la nada, empezó a sentir un dolor que abarcaba uniformemente todo su cuerpo, dolor que, comenzó a intensificarle poco a poco.

**Dante**: - ¡aaagggrrrm! – (Gritó de dolor) - ¡¿Qué… es esto… por… qué me duele… todo… el cuerpo?!... ¡aaaaagggggg!

De la nada, comenzó a toser fuertemente y sin parar; cada vez que lo hacía, sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho, aparte del que ya experimentaba en su cuerpo; después de toser varias veces mientras usaba sus manos para taparse la boca, este sintió que salía algo de esta, por lo que revisó sus manos, y vio lo que parecía ser sangre; esto lo alarmó, y causó que se le congelara la sangre del miedo, ya que nunca en su vida había experimentado algo como eso, siempre fue alguien que solo se enfermaba de gripa, y fiebre con toz normal. Después de unos segundos sintiendo aquel dolor corporal, y de estar tosiendo mientras escupía sangre sin parar, el chico se tiró al suelo de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y la cabeza agachada.

**Dante**: - ¡aaaaagggrrrggg! – (Gritó de dolor, mientras posicionaba sus brazos para apretarse a sí mismo en un fuerte abrazo, para aguantar el dolor) - ¡mierda… joder… por qué… qué es esto!

Soportó por un rato el dolor en su cuerpo mientras intentaba aguantar la toz, pero luego cayó rendido al suelo boca arriba; poco a poco comenzaba a perder la consciencia, hasta que, por fin, se desmayó por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, sumergiéndose en un profundo y extraño sueño.

_**Mente de Dante**_

_Nos encontramos ahora en un lugar oscuro y sombrío, donde, lo único que podíamos ver, era a aquel joven Dante, que estaba flotando y con los ojos cerrados, en medio de la nada de ese espacio, hasta que, lentamente empezó a abrirlos._

_**Dante**__: - ¿qué… qué es todo esto… en dónde estoy? ¿Oh? no veo nada, todo está oscuro – (pensó) - ¡pprrrr! Pero qué frío hace aquí – (dijo temblando)._

_De la nada, todo comenzó a cambiar, la oscuridad adquirió un tono más rojizo, y el espacio empezó a "moverse" de manera ondulante; como cuando ves a través del vapor que se produce en un comal caliente; nuestro protagonista veía todo esto extrañado y un poco asustado. Pasado un rato, surgió un humo oscuro y denso que salió desde atrás de Dante; dicho humo, se fue acumulando poco a poco, posicionándose en frente de él, y comenzando a adquirir la figura de un ser gigantesco hecho de lo antes mencionado. _

_Este ser, tenía una exagerada dimensión de gran tamaño; solo se le podía ver la parte superior de su cuerpo, que era desde donde deberían estar sus clavículas, hasta la zona superior de su cabeza, la cual, tenía una forma muy extraña, no parecía humano; tenía un par de grandes cuernos curveados en su frente; un hocico alargado, dando a entender que no era una criatura cercana a los humanos, pero tampoco lo tenía como para relacionarlo con algún animal que el conociera; tenia también lo que parecían ser unas orejas, las cuales, eran largas, y con terminación en forma de punta; y para finalizar, parecía tener una gran musculatura, esto pese a lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver de él; aquello era exageradamente imponente._

_Dante no tenía palabras para lo que veía, se encontraba anonadado por todo, a la vez que el miedo y la intriga crecían dentro de él._

_**Dante**__: - ¡¿Qué eres, y por qué estoy aquí?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! – (le preguntó en voz alta con un poco de dificultad, debido al miedo)._

_La criatura no respondió, solo se mantuvo callado, mirando a aquel joven, hasta que, este ser empezó a emanar un brillo rojo desde sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en que se comenzaba a escuchar un ruido que sonaba como si viniera de un monstruo de gran tamaño. El brillo empezó a intensificarse al igual que aquel ruido, haciendo que Dante tuviera que cerrar sus ojos y tapar sus oídos. Poco a poco todo se empezaba a desvanecer, y nuestro chico, comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia._

_**Realidad – horas más tarde - castillo de las dos hermanas**_

Sin ser consciente de esto, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que cayó desmayado en el suelo; por lo que habían ocurrido bastantes cosas también desde que Twilight y sus amigas se fueron a aquel jardín laberinto; aquellas ponys buscaron los elementos de la armonía en ese lugar, pero resultó que Twilight se equivocó al momento de descifrar el acertijo que Discord les había dado, por lo que, no los pudieron encontrar ahí; en su lugar, cada una de sus amigas sucumbió ante la magia caótica de Discord, haciéndolas actuar de manera contraria a como normalmente son, y adquiriendo un color grisáceo en todos sus cuerpos. Al poco rato, y luego de pensar con más claridad, Twilight, esta vez había dado con la respuesta, al parecer los elementos se encontraba en Ponyville, por lo que emprendieron su camino a la biblioteca de la pony color lavanda. Cuando llegaron, spike le ayudó a su amiga unicornio a buscar un libro que hablaba sobre los elementos de la armonía, en el cual, luego de ayarlo, resultó que era el lugar donde Discord había ocultado dichos objetos. Cada una se colocó el suyo, y enfrentaron a Discord con ellos, sin embargo, no funcionaron, ya que, en esos momentos, ya no se encontraban representando sus respectivos elementos, debido a que habían sido corrompidas por la magia del dios del caos, haciéndolas actuar como las peores amigas del mundo; esto puso muy triste a Twilight, y al empezar a tener emociones negativas, comenzó a corromperse también, volviéndose gris como las demás, haciendo inservibles los elementos y dándole la victoria a Discord, o al menos, de momento.

Pero regresando con nuestro joven humano; Dante empezaba a despertar, y lentamente abrió los ojos; se reincorporó levantándose mientras se apoyaba con una mano y una rodilla en el suelo; aun se encontraba sudando con la fiebre de antes, sin embargo, al mirar a su alrededor y a sus manos, vio que ya no había rastros de la sangre que había escupido.

**Dante**: - ¿pero qué… qué fue todo eso? – (Dijo mientras terminaba de levantarse con algo de dificultad) – maldición, espero no estar volviéndome loco, ni tampoco haber contraído alguna clase de enfermedad grave – (agregó con algo de miedo en su voz).

Comenzó a caminar ahora en dirección al exterior del castillo, con el fin de respirar algo de aire fresco, e intentar relajarse y calmar un poco aquellas emociones de angustia y miedo que tuvo hace unos momentos. Se posicionó en el pasto que había en frente de la entrada del castillo, y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, luego, los abrió para mirar el cielo azul, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que este no era azul, sino que ahora tenía un color extraño, era verde, pero no parecía un tenue verde como el que adquieren algunos días durante el amanecer o el atardecer por un corto periodo de tiempo, si no que era completamente verde. De igual forma, notó que las nubes no eran blancas, sino que ahora tenían un color rosa.

**Dante**: - que extraño, por que el cielo está así, y las nubes… ok, ¿en verdad me habré vuelto loco por pasar tanto tiempo solo en este lugar, y por lo que sea que haya contraído que me tiene enfermo? – (se cuestionó incrédulo).

Se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, analizando la situación, hasta que, de la nada, todo empezó a distorsionarse; las montañas llenas de pasto verde que se encontraban un poco a lo lejos adquirieron colores entre morado, lila, naranja, azul, entre otros, en forma cuadriculada, como si un gran mantel de colores y a cuadros las estuviera cubriendo; también notó cómo comenzaban a elevarse desde lo lejos, lo que parecían ser unos montículos de tierra, que tenían casas puestas boca abajo en ellas; aquellos montículos flotantes parecían como si los hubiesen arrancado del suelo, pues tenían unas raíces sobresaliendo de la parte inferior de estos.

**Dante: - **¿¡pero qué… qué demonios está sucediendo!? Esto es sumamente extraño – (dijo anonadado)

De pronto, pasó lo que parecía ser una "parvada" volando cerca suyo, solo que esta no era de patos ni de alguna ave parecida, sino que era de unas extrañas criaturas, que eran una mezcla entre un cuerpo de cerdo, con un pico y cuatro patas de pato, y una sola ala del mismo animal que usaban para poder volar.

**Dante**: - ok… eso… - (se talla los ojos) - definitivamente es lo más raro que he visto en toda mi vida – (dijo con un ojo más abierto que el otro) - _Ok, ok, piensa, qué anomalía o qué criatura sería capaz de hacer tales cosas_… - (pensó en voz baja) - ¡Discord! – (exclamó con tono de obviedad).

Dante seguía parado en el mismo lugar, y aquella fiebre, la angustia y el miedo que tenía hace unos momentos los había olvidado, producto de estar ahora distraído con los extraños eventos que invadían el lugar. Siguió en la misma posición por unos segundos más, hasta que llegó volando una de aquellas nubes de color rosa, posicionándose encima de él y atrayendo su atención.

**Dante: **\- increíble, si alguien más de la Tierra viera esto, pensarían que están realmente lo… - (fue interrumpido cuando aquella nube le llovió leche con chocolate encima) - ¡aaaggghhh!, esto es… asqueroso… ¡Me las vas a pagar Discord! – (se sacude los brazos) - _pero antes, debo ir a Ponyville, de seguro ahora mismo las mane seis estarán peleando contra él; tengo que asegurarme de que nada pueda llegar a complicarse; un día después de mi llegada a Equestria spike y la niñas casi no la cuentan, si no hubiera aparecido, apuesto a que eso habría tenido graves consecuencias después, tengo que asegurarme de que no ocurra algo similar otra vez ahora con Discord – _(se dijo mentalmente).

Luego de esto, Dante decidió emprender su camino rápidamente en dirección a Ponyville; aunque tuvo que tomar el camino largo, como en aquellas veces cuando tuvo que salir por comida y por agua; ya que, como sabemos, el primer día en que llegó a Equestria, había cortado las cuerdas de sujeción del puente colgante, cuando escapaba de los Timberwolves; impidiéndole cruzar el acantilado de manera rápida, y obligándolo a tener que rodearlo cada vez que quería salir de los terrenos del viejo castillo.

_**Momentos más tarde - Ponyville**_

El chico empezaba a visualizar el pueblo, se encontraba llegando al lugar a la vez que salía del bosque Ever Free. Una vez adentrado en el pueblo, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, esto tuvo que hacerlo unas cuantas veces desde que partió del castillo. Después, a lo lejos pudo ver que, entre múltiples cartas gigantescas de naipes apiladas en forma de torre, lluvia de chocolate desenfrenada, casas flotantes de cabeza, y un suelo a cuadros de varios colores, se encontraban las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, que caminaban de nuevo seguras y preparadas en dirección a Discord para enfrentarlo por segunda vez; sin embargo, no notó que también se encontraba alguien más acompañando a aquellas ponys.

Dante rápidamente decidió ocultarse en unos arbustos que se encontraban por ahí cerca para espiar un poco la situación, teniendo cuidado de que no lo descubrieran, y de no toparse cara a cara con alguna otra cosa no deseada en medio de todo ese caos.

**Dante:** \- (susurrando) - bien, aquí nadie debería poder verme, me aseguraré de que todo salga bi… un momento… ¿ese es spike? – (Dijo ahora percatado de su presencia) - no recuerdo que él estuviera presente en el final de la batalla… bueno, no importa, mientras se encuentre a una distancia segura estará bien.

_**Mientras tanto, en el mismo lugar con las chicas**_

Twilight seencontraba acompañada de spike y sus amigas, con los elementos de la armonía ya preparados para ser usados nuevamente; luego de que Discord escondiera los elementos, y de que ella y sus amigas buscaran inútilmente en un laberinto donde creyeron que se encontrarían, regresaron a Ponyville para buscarlos en la biblioteca, aunque… tuvo ciertas dificultades ya que sus amigas se habían vuelto… bueno, digamos que eran lo opuesto a lo que normalmente son. Después de que fracasaran en el primer intento de usarlos, y de que Twilight cayera en la depresión por ello, spike la ayudó a regresar a la normalidad gracias a las lecciones de amistad que le había estado enviado a la princesa celestia. Posteriormente, se puso a buscar a cada una de sus amigas: Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Flutershy, y Raimbow Dash; para devolverles sus personalidades normales con ayuda de un hechizo de memoria, y así regresarles los elementos de la armonía a cada una, para poder ir nuevamente a derrotar a Discord, pero esta vez, de manera definitiva.

Ahora, Twilight estaba caminando en dirección a Discord, el cual estaba sentado en un trono flotante con aspecto elegante, con el fin de dar el golpe final junto con sus amigas mediante los elementos, y con spike apoyando desde la parte de atrás.

**Discord: **\- aahh, el caos es una cosa, maravillosa – (decía para sí mientras daba un sorbo a un vaso de leche, aunque lo que se bebió realmente fue el cristal del vaso, dejando la leche a un lado).

**Twilight: **\- ¡no tan maravillosa como la amistad! – (dijo de la nada sorprendiendo al dios del caos).

**Discord: - **aagg, ¿otra vez? – (respondió con un semblante calmado y confiado).

**Applejack:** \- ¡así es, no pudiste separarnos mucho tiempo!

**Discord:** \- Applejack no me mientas – (la levita con su magia hasta él) - yo te hice mentir.

Luego de sujetar a Applejack desde su collar, que era uno de los elementos de la armonía, Discord agarró a las demás con excepción de Twilight, usando su magia, y levitándolas cerca de él.

**Discord:** \- ¿algún día aprenderán?

Rápidamente Twilight se tele transportó cerca de ellas y usó un hechizo para crear una burbuja protectora flotante a su alrededor; luego la movió hasta el suelo con todas adentro, incluyéndose a sí misma, rompiendo el hechizo una vez aterrizaron; Discord solo veía esto con calma y seguridad en su propia persona.

**Twilight:** \- ¡yo te diré lo que aprendimos Discord, aprendimos que la amistad no siempre es sencilla, pero no hay duda de que vale la pena luchar por ella!

**Discord:** \- (se tele transporta en frente de las ponys) - aaaggg que cursi, bien adelante, traten de usar sus pequeños elementos, amienemigas, y rapidito eh – (Contestó para luego regresar de un chasquido mágico a su trono) – me estoy perdiendo de un excelente caos – (sonríe maléficamente).

**Twilight: **\- ¡bien chicas, mostrémosle lo que puede hacer la amistad!

**Pinkie:** \- ¡espérenme! – (interrumpió).

Giraron su atención para verla, y se dieron cuenta de que estaba debajo de una nube de algodón de azúcar que la estaba bañando en leche de chocolate mientras ella se la bebía. Las ponys le dirigieron una mirada desaprobatoria, luego Pinkie regresó al lado de sus amigas para continuar con lo de Discord.

Todas empezaron a brillar, en señal de que los elementos comenzaban a trabajar; creyeron que ya habían ganado, pero notaron que Discord estaba muy tranquilo. De ellas salió un gran rayo que parecía un arcoíris, en dirección a Discord, y justo cuando casi este lo golpeaba, él de pronto chasqueo sus garras y creó en frente suyo una especie de vórtice café que acabó por absorber el ataque. Las chicas miraron estupefactas por lo ocurrido, no pensaron que él haría algo así para protegerse.

**Discord:** \- jajajajaja, ¿no creyeron que sería tan fácil, o si? ¡Jajajajajaja, deberían ver sus rostros, no tienen precio! – (Chasqueó para aparecer una cámara y tomarles fotos) – jojojo, de hecho, aquí pueden verse, jajajajaja – (les muestra las fotografías).

Twilight, spike, y sus amigas, no lo podían creer; supieron al instante que si no encontraban una manera de darle un golpe directo con los elementos de la armonía, no conseguirían nada, más que repetir su fracaso.

**Discord: - **bien, creo que ya es hora de que me deshaga de algunas alimañas indeseables – (dijo apareciendo unas tres esferas amarillas con un chasquido, posicionadas en forma de triángulo encima de él).

Luego de eso, Discord lanzó un ataque mágico que comenzó de manera separada desde aquellas tres esferas, y que luego se unificaron para crear un único rayo de ataque; fue tan rápido y repentino que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a Twilight para sacarlas a todas de allí con su magia; creyó que ese sería su fin hasta que, de la nada, salió un extraño ser que se posicionó velozmente delante suyo para rechazar el ataque de Discord con una espada, evitando que les alcanzara a impactar a ellas.

**Mientras tanto, unos momentos antes en el mismo lugar**

Justo antes de que Discord decidiera aparecer esas esferas para lanzar un rayo mágico, Dante se encontraba mirando a través de su escondite, anonadado por lo ocurrido, de que Discord usara su magia para protegerse del ataque por parte de las ponys.

**Dante:** \- (susurra) - no, no puede ser, se suponía que Discord sucumbiría ante los elementos de la armonía… al parecer ahora Discord es más astuto, si no logran darle con ellos… Discord seguirá propagando poco a poco el caos por toda Equestria.

Estaba distraído en sus pensamientos cuando notó que Discord estaba cargando su magia para arremeter contra las chicas; se exaltó por ello, y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió apresuradamente sacando su espada para ayudarlas.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo antes de que él pudiera disparar con su caótica magia, y justo en el momento en que Discord lanzó su rayo, se interpuso entre las chicas y el ataque, para luego bloquear el rayo con la espada moviéndola como si fuera un bate de beisbol, consiguiendo reflejar el rayo mágico, regresándoselo a Discord. Pudo ver cómo este le dio de lleno con tal fuerza que lo mandó muy lejos del lugar en donde estaban, dándole tiempo de intentar pensar en algo para ayudar a solucionar este problema; pero sus cortos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz familiar.

**Spike:** \- ¡Dante! ¡¿Qué haces aquí… de dónde saliste… y cómo fue que lograste hacer eso?! – (Se le acerca a Dante) - ¡Porque la verdad es que eso fue increíble, lograste darle su merecido por un momento jajá!

**Dante**: - bueno… estaba en el castillo de las dos hermanas cuando de repente vi cómo empezaban suceder cosas anormales de la nada; la realidad se distorsionó, y una nube rosa me llovió café encima, y vi una extraña parvada por así decirlo, de unos cerdos con pico y patas de pato que volaban con una sola ala; me extrañó todo eso, así que decidí venir aquí para ver si podía encontrar la fuente de todo esto, fue cuando te vi a ti y a tus amigas atacando a ese tal Discord; vi cómo casi les daba con ese rayo y corrí hasta aquí para evitar que consiguiera su objetivo – (mira a su alrededor) – por cierto, tienen que hacer algo con las decoraciones del lugar, son algo bizarras para mi gusto.

**Spike**: - si lo sé, Discord es el dios del caos, ha convertido todo Ponyville en su propio reino caótico, y unos objetos conocidos como elementos de la armonía son lo único que pueden vencerlo, pero Discord se protege con su magia creando vórtices que succionan el ataque de los elementos… - (se toca la barbilla con su garra) - ¿un momento como supiste que se llamaba Discord?

**Dante**: - (se pone nervioso) oh… bueno eh… los escuché hablar con él un momento y mencionaron su nombre – (le da una sonrisa fingida).

**Spike**: - oh, ya veo, bueno, no importa, ahora que est… - (lo interrumpen).

**Twilight**: - (se le acerca a spike) - disculpa, spike ¿lo conoces? – (dijo con una ceja levantada).

**Spike**: - sip, es un amigo que conocí junto con las crusaders hace una semana, en el bosque Ever Free.

**Twilight, Applejack y Rarity**: - ¡¿y se puede saber qué hacían ustedes en el bosque Ever free?! – (le preguntaron con un tono de sorpresa y de enojo).

Al parecer ninguna de las tres sabia de aquello; y Spike se puso nervioso al recordar que Twilight, en efecto no sabía que él salió al bosque hace una semana, y mucho menos sabia lo ocurrido con la manticora, ya que, como ella no estuvo cuando las niñas fueron a su casa para buscarlo, y se le había olvidado dejar una nota, la unicornio lavanda nunca se enteró de lo sucedido, ni de su salida, ni del incidente con la bestia, ya que el pequeño dragón se lo había ocultado para que no se enojara con él, al igual que las potras de sus hermanas por la misma razón. Spike empezó a tartamudear intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo todo, pero la situación fue interrumpida por cierto humano, para distraer a las tres ponys, y así ayudar un poco al pobre de spike.

**Dante**: - lo siento, déjenme presentarme – (se le acerca a Twilight) - me llamo Antonio Dante, vengo de un lugar extremadamente lejano, una realidad alterna para ser más claros, se que posiblemente tengan tú y tus amigas muchas preguntas sobre mi repentina aparición, yo también tengo algunas, pero sugiero que eso lo dejemos para otro momento, por ahora deberíamos centrarnos en lo importante, derrotar a ese tal Discord y devolverlo todo a la normalidad – (dijo con una cara seria).

**Raimbow**: - ¡¿a, sí?! – (Se le acerca volando) - ¿Y qué nos asegura que no tramaras algo a nuestras espaldas para atacarnos eh? ¿Quién nos dice que no trabajas con Discord? – (lo mira con el seño fruncido).

**Rarity**: - Raimbow, cariño – (camina en dirección a su amiga azul) - si realmente quisiera hacernos daño, ya lo habría hecho, y no nos hubiera protegido de ese ataque de Discord – (dijo ya habiendo olvidado lo de hace un rato).

**Flutershy**: - es verdad, concuerdo con Rarity.

**Applejack: **\- (camina cerca de Raimbow) – bueno… yo tampoco creo que sea alguien malo – (mira a Pinkie) – ¿tú qué dices Pinkie?

**Pinkie**: - yo creo que tiene una apariencia algo graciosa – (se le acerca brincando a Dante) - me agrada, no luce como alguien que esté sediento de poder o con interés de traicionar a alguien – (dijo con una gran sonrisa).

**Twilight**: - bueno, entonces imagino que confiaremos en él por ahora – (mira a Dante y a Spike) - dejaremos las interrogaciones para después; por ahora, concuerdo en que tiene razón con lo que dijo hace unos momentos, centrémonos en Discord ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?

**Dante**: - yo tengo una; noté que Discord, para realizar ciertas cosas con su magia, necesita tronar sus garras para poder hacerlas; si se supone que Discord es un dios, en teoría nada lo puede herir permanente mente, imagino que podría usar su magia para sanarse y regenerar sus extremidades si las llega a perder; pero, si consigo rebanarle sus patas para que no pueda chasquear y no pueda usar su poder contra nosotros, él tendrá que regenerarse primero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, podemos usar esa pequeña oportunidad para que ustedes vuelvan a usar su rayo de colores para vencerlo.

**Applejack**: - (se pone un casco en la barbilla) - mmm no lo sé, ¿funcionará?

**Pinkie**: - ¡oh, oh, yo creo que funcionará, confió en el plan de esta misteriosa criatura! – (dijo mientras daba pequeños brinquitos).

**Twilight**: - ya… podría funcionar… solo habríamos de esperar el momento preciso para asestar el golpe final y poder vencerlo… ¿por qué no se me ocurrió algo como eso? – (dijo pensativa).

**Dante y Spike**: - (al mismo tiempo) - porque tú no eres la que tiene la espada.

**Twilight**: - (apenada) - oh, jiji, es cierto, se me había pasado ese detalle.

**Dante**: - no importa, como sea, ustedes, váyanse y ocúltense, esperen el momento adecuado, mientras, yo lo mantendré ocupado, a la vez que pienso en alguna manera de neutralizarlo… ¡oh! y spike, será mejor que te vayas a un lugar seguro, lejos de aquí.

**Twilight**: - (mira a spike) - tiene razón, spike, este lugar es peligroso para ti, vuelve a la casa, y espera hasta que todo esto termine.

**Spike**: - aagg, ¿qué? Pero quiero ver como combaten contra él – (se quejó).

**Twilight y Dante: - ¡**sin peros spike, obedece!

Los dos habían dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo; estos se miraron con una ceja levantada, y luego soltaron una ligera risa por lo cómico que había resultado aquello.

**Spike**: - aaaggg, bien, me voy, pero quiero todos los detalles luego de esto ¿ok? – (se va a la biblioteca de mala gana).

**Dante**: - ok, empecemos con esto entonces – (mira a las chicas) - ¡todas, prepárense!

**Todas al mismo tiempo**: - ¡De acuerdo!

Todas se dispusieron a buscar una buena posición para atacar a Discord cuando fuera vulnerable; y pese a que pensaban que era increíble haber visto a esa misteriosa criatura que salió de la nada para ayudarlas, y querían hacerle una gran cantidad de preguntas, no podían distraerse, antes que eso sabían que lo primero era derrotar a Discord de una vez por todas.

A lo lejos pudieron ver que Discord empezaba a levantarse lentamente desde unos escombros que dejó al chocar con un puesto de frutas; mientras, Dante permanecía parado en el mismo lugar, esperando la llegada del dios del caos; sin embargo, lo hacía ignorando cierto detalle que dejó escapar; y era el hecho de que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para pelear, pues aun se encontraba con la fiebre alta, y le costaba un poco respirar, sin mencionar que, se encontraba algo cansado por haber corrido para llegar al pueblo. Mientras el chico se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la mano izquierda, y sostenía su espada con la mano derecha, este miraba con atención cómo Discord se sacudía los escombros de su cuerpo.

Las chicas se alejaron y se escondieron dentro de unos barriles de madera que, afortunadamente estaban vacios; aunque Rarity se quejó de esto pues a ella no le gusta hacer nada que pudiera "estropear" su peinado, pero luego terminó escondiéndose al igual que las demás.

Twilight se encontraba con ella precisamente en el mismo barril; luego de que esta entrara, la unicornio lavanda se percató de unos agujeros de aproximadamente 5 centímetros cada uno, y que se encontraban a su lado; se dispuso a mirar a través de uno de ellos y esperar el momento justo para salir con las demás.

**Rarity**: - oouuuhhh – (se quejó) - mi melena se va a arruinar si permanezco mucho tiempo aquí, espero que ese chico, o sea lo que sea, no tarde demasiado.

**Twilight**: - yo también espero eso Rarity – (mira a través del agujero) - al igual que espero que no sea alguien que esté confabulado con Discord; pero espero más que este plan funcione – (mira a Rarity) - y deja de quejarte por tu peinado, luego puedes arreglártelo de nuevo, además hay cosas más importantes en juego ahora.

**Rarity**: - ¿pero que puede ser más importante que una dama como yo deba estar siempre bien arreglada y presentada?... oh, cierto, Discord, ¿te referías a Discord verdad? Jeje, perdón, tienes razón – (dijo con vergüenza).

**Twilight**: - (susurrando) - bueno no importa, pero hagamos un poco de silencio – (mira por el agujero) - o si no Discord terminará por averiguar que estamos por aquí.

**Rarity**: - cierto, lo siento, ya me callo.

_**Mientras tanto, con Dante**_

Pudo ver cómo las ponys se alejaban para posicionarse en un lugar donde no pudieran ser descubiertas; mientras, él giraba su vista para poner su atención en Discord, que ya empezaba a recuperarse desde hace unos momentos de su propio ataque.

**Dante**: - (en su mente) - _menos mal que pude reflejarle ese rayo, sinceramente no sabía si yo y mi arma seriamos capaces de algo como eso, de no haber sido así, no me puedo imaginar lo que le habría hecho a las chicas._

Discord aun estaba algo aturdido por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos; pero ya casi estaba listo para encarar a aquel que le había mandado a volar lejos.

**Discord**: - eso sí me dolió, nunca antes me había pasado algo como esto, recibir mi propio ataque de vuelta, y dejarme incapacitado por un momento – (observa a su alrededor) - quién fue el que… - (mira a Dante) - baya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

El dios del caos una vez en pié, se percató de la presencia del chico; lo miró un poco curioso, pues nunca había visto a algo cómo él antes.

**Discord**: - así que, tú fuiste, imagino, el que me lanzó por los aires con mi propia magia hace unos momentos ¿o me equivoco? – (se tele transporta al lado de Dante) - eres una criatura un tanto extraña, te mantienes erguido en dos patas – (decía flotando alrededor de él) – muy similar a los dragones y a mí.

**Dante**: - bueno, si en verdad tienes curiosidad en saber sobre mí, solo te diré que mi nombre es Antonio Dante, y que estoy aquí, para evitar que sigas esparciendo el caos arbitrariamente.

**Discord**: - jajajajaja, y dime, "Dante", cómo pretendes hacer tal cosa, deberías saber que yo, soy el dios del caos, el ser más poderoso que puede existir.

**Dante**: - eso ya es cosa mía, además no sería muy listo de mi parte rebelarte lo que tengo en mente ¿no crees?

**Discord**: - ¡hm! Como quieras, oh, pero tengo que preguntar, ¿a dónde se fueron esas pequeñas ponys? – (Las busca con atención) - creí que usarían sus elementos para vencerme ¿acaso tuvieron tanto miedo de mí que huyeron a esconderse? jajaja.

**Dante**: - ¡eso no te importa, ellas ya están muy lejos, jamás las encontraras! Además – (se limpia el sudor de la frente) - yo soy tu actual problema ahora.

**Discord**: - oh eso ya lo veremos, verás, fácilmente podría vencerte, desaparecerte sin más con un chasquido y mandarte lejos; también podría aparecer a esas ponys con mi magia si quisiera, pero eso sería muy aburrido; además quisiera averiguar más de ti, experimentaré un poco contigo.

**Dante**: - muy bien, entonces – (levanta su espada) - a qué estas esperando, comencemos con esto.

Luego de esto Discord tomó una posición arrogante, este volteó un poco su mirada a un lado y cerró sus ojos.

**Discord**: - bah, cómo quieras, no me resul… - (lo interrumpió Dante con una inesperada patada en el estómago).

**Dante**: - oh perdóname jajá, creí que ya estabas listo – (se abalanza contra él).

**Discord**: - ok… - (se soba el estómago) - cómo quieras ¡haré que te arrodilles!

Dante se acercó rápidamente hacia Discord para atacarlo, estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe con la espada, pero de repente este se tele transportó detrás del humano, y usó su cola para contraatacarle, mandándolo hasta un montón de cajas vacías de madera que estaban en frente de una casa.

**Dante**: - uugggmm… sí que pega duro… - (se toca la cabeza) - no será nada sencillo… - (suspira) – igual y debí planear mejor las cosas antes – (dijo agitado y aturdido).

**POV DANTE**

Discord reapareció en frente mío, usó su magia para aparecer un martillo de hule rojo parecido al del chapulín colorado para aplastarme, pero reaccioné rápido y me quité de esa posición de un salto; cuando hice esto, su martillo desapareció, y yo corrí hacia él para atacarlo, pero me detuvo con un trampolín que creó entre los dos, haciéndome rebotar a mí en la dirección contraria.

Ya estaba arto de sus juegos; luego de caer, me preparé mejor, y me centré en mi objetivo, rebanarle sus patas de una buena vez; vi a Discord a lo lejos, desapareció y reapareció a un lado mío, quiso atacarme con su cola de nuevo pero, al esperarme ya algo así, giré rápido y me protegí con la espada para luego en un movimiento rápido, rebanarle la cola.

Discord pegó un grito, pensé que había logrado lastimarlo al verlo retorciéndose; pero luego este se giró para verme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se rió a carcajadas y me dijo que sólo estuvo bromeando, y que podía regenerar su cuerpo si así lo deseaba.

Luego de esto Discord chasqueó sus garras, y su cola creció nuevamente, yo ya me esperaba eso, así que no le di mucha importancia; continuamos peleando por un rato más; cuando Discord me lanzaba lejos, aprovechaba para esconderme un momento y a sí arremeter contra él, logrando cortarlo un poco, pero Discord terminaba regenerándose de nuevo; yo me movía rápido de un lado a otro para confundirlo y tratar de herirlo, manipulando mi espada de tal forma que daba estocadas rápidas contra él; a su vez Discord usaba su magia para crear diversas cosas de la nada con las cuales protegerse ó atacarme.

_**Unos momentos más tarde**_

Estaba escondido detrás de una casa, mientras Discord intentaba encontrarme a unas calles más adelante. Me encontraba algo cansado, además, si bien por fuera mi cuerpo no había sufrido daños, cada vez que yo impactaba contra algo, mi interior se agitaba fuertemente, como cuando te caes de espaldas o de frente al piso y sientes cómo tus órganos se ven afectados, por ejemplo, cuando se te va el aire y te cuesta respirar por unos segundos; sin embargo, esto no era todo, también me sentía afectado por la fiebre de adquirí hace dos días, sudaba demasiado, respiraba pesadamente y mi visión se tornaba difusa. Me miré las manos con los ojos entre cerrados, y vi que una gota de sudor caía en ellas.

**Yo**: - (en voz baja) – maldición, si no hago algo pronto, terminaré en el suelo agotado antes de que pueda cumplir con mi parte; tengo que aprovechar que Discord no ha intentado usar su magia para simplemente aparecer frente a mí cada vez que me pierde de vista.

Me tallé los ojos y sujeté con firmeza la espada, me cubrí detrás de la pared de otra casa, intentando encontrar a esa mezcla rara de animales antes que él a mí.

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

Dante seguía buscando a Discord, pero fue sorprendido por este, siendo sujetado del cuello con su magia, y llevado hasta el Dios del caos de manera brusca. Dante luchaba por liberarse con ambas manos, pues ya no tenía su espada, ya que la soltó en el momento en que Discord lo sujetó.

**Discord**: - jajajajaja, no me digas que te vas a rendir, creí que habías dicho que viniste para vencerme.

**Dante**: - yo… aun no me rindo… Discord… mientras tú sigas aquí… no pienso caer… al menos te llevaré por… delante de mí – (dijo mientras era ahorcado).

**Discord**: - oh vamos, no es tan difícil rendirse, solo admite que yo, el dios supremo del caos, soy imparable y que no hay nada que pueda acabar conmigo, si lo haces me encargaré de que ya no tengas que seguir aguantando este sufrimiento.

Cuando terminó de hablar, empezó a acercar más a Dante en dirección a él, con un semblante confiado y arrogante, en señal de su aparente victoria. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente, Discord sonrió con malicia.

**Discord**: - si no vas a hacer nada más, creo que terminaré contigo ahora – (levanta su pata) – despídete – (chasqueó las garras).

Sin embargo no ocurrió nada, al notar esto, Discord chasqueó una y otra vez para usar su magia con Dante, y desaparecerlo de una vez por todas, pero nada pasaba. Dante se encontraba aliviado y sorprendido por la situación, creyó que ese sería su final, pero algo sucedió que evitaba que Discord pudiera usar su magia de manera directa contra él.

**Discord**: - pero qué… ¡¿Por qué no ocurre nada?! – (Chasquea) – ¡esto es imposible, soy el Dios del caos, esto no puede estar ocurriendo! – (dijo frustrado).

**Dante**: - jajajajaja… parece ser que… no eres tan hábil como presumías ser – (se burló).

**Discord**: - (se enoja) - ¡ya fue suficiente! ¡Hay más de una manera que solo la magia para acabar con alguien! – (chasqueó las garras).

Discord apareció una estaca alargada de metal en el aire, y la posicionó en frente de Dante; este se asustó mucho, pues ahora si que se encontraba en graves aprietos.

**Discord**: - ahora sí, hasta nunca, seas lo que seas – (sonríe).

De la nada, se escuchó un fuerte disparo mágico a lo lejos; esto llamó la atención de Discord, haciéndolo voltear a un lado. Cuando lo hizo, fue sorprendido por un potente rayo mágico de color morado; sucedió de tal forma que Discord no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y este fue mandado lejos hasta el interior de una casa a través del techo.

Dante cayó al suelo después de que dejó de ser sujetado del cuello por Discord; respiró profundamente varias veces para recuperar el aire; hasta que oyó el sonido de las pisadas de unos cascos de pony.

**Twilight**: - ¡¿te encuentras bien?! – (se acerca a Dante) - Supuse que algo podría estar ocurriendo, ya que pasó mucho tiempo desde que dijiste que darías la señal del momento para tacar con los elementos, así que decidí salir para ver lo que pasaba, menos mal que lo hice o si no habrías terminado como una brocheta – (se rió).

**Dante**: - (se soba el cuello) – bueno, gracias por salvarme, pero ahora debes irte, aún tengo que encontrar la forma de retenerlo para que puedan usar sus elementos de la armonía.

Cuando dijo esto, aparecieron las amigas de Twilight detrás de él; esto lo sorprendió.

**Dante**: - ¡¿qué… por qué?!

**Applejack**: - (se le acerca) – bueno, sinceramente no puedo creer que pensáramos que era buena idea eso de esperar a que te enfrentaras solo contra ese ser para que nosotras lo atacáramos por sorpresa.

**Rarity**: - si, y aún sabiendo lo peligroso que era para ti

**Raimbow**: - ¡exacto, si vamos a derrotarlo, entonces lo haremos juntos! – (dijo dando una voltereta en el aire).

Dante vio esto con mucha sorpresa, no se esperaba que saldrían para rescatarlo, y a demás para ayudarlo a encarar a Discord para incapacitarlo temporalmente.

**Dante**: – chicas… - (sonríe) – de acuerdo, juntos evitaremos que use su magia el tiempo suficiente para que puedan usar contra él los elementos – (camina hacia su espada para tomarla).

**Pinkie**: - ¡así se habla!

**Flutershy**: - (en voz baja) - ¡viva!

**Twilight**: - ¡muy bien chicas, todas, prepárense!

_**\- ¡siiiiii! – **_(dijeron al unísono)

_**Mientras tanto con Discord **_

Discord se levantaba de los escombros, sacudió su cabeza y miró enojado a las ponys y al humano que se encontraban enfrente suyo, que ya lo estaban esperando; este se tele transportó cerca de todos.

**Discord**: - conque decidieron aparecer para ayudar a su amigo ¿eh?... bueno, eso no cambiará nada, acabaré con ustedes para no tener que soportarlas más.

**Dante**: - eso lo llevas diciendo desde hace rato, y aquí seguimos – (se burló).

Discord frunció el seño por su comentario; y se preparó para usar su magia contra las ponys y Dante.

De manera grupal, las chicas y el joven arremetían contra el dios del caos. En un momento, Applejack lo lazó con su cuerda mientras Flutershy la ayudaba a sostenerlo, por otro lado, Twilight lo intentaba sujetar con su magia para que no se moviera; mientras Raimbow le daba fuertes patadas con sus cascos, y Pinkie le disparaba con su cañón de fiestas cargado de pasteles; Dante aprovechó esto para atacarlo con su espada, dándole fuertes estocadas y tajos laterales veloces. Cabe mencionar que, cada vez que Dante hacia eso, parecía como si estuviera golpeando una fuerte armadura mágica transparente que protegía a Discord.

Discord se alcanzó a liberar mediante un chasquido como siempre; luego, uso su magia para atrapar a las chicas en unas prisiones hechas de enredaderas verdes con espinas. Esto alarmó a Dante, así que corrió en dirección a Discord para seguir con la pelea, pero este volvió a chasquear y sujetó a nuestro protagonista desde sus muñecas y pantorrillas con unos aros amarillos mágicos brillantes, que luego enterró al suelo, dejando a Dante boca arriba con las piernas y los brazos algo extendidos.

El dios del caos sonrió, y mientras miraba a Dante, usó su magia para generar una corriente eléctrica que salió del suelo, y avanzó hacia donde estaban cautivas las chicas. Todas gritaban de dolor por sentir dicha corriente a través de sus cuerpos; Dante intentaba liberarse con las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero era en vano, no podía quitarse aquellos aros que lo tenían sujeto en el suelo.

Discord se reía a carcajadas, y luego hizo que Dante experimentara el mismo dolor que las chicas, provocándole descargas eléctricas constantes de misma intensidad; ocasionando que se retorciera y que gritara de dolor; esto le hizo tratar de liberarse con más enjundia, pero seguía sin tener mucho éxito. Hasta que, poco a poco, mientras seguía gritando, una extraña aura color rojo y naranja, ondulante como el fuego, comenzó a ser emanada desde sus antebrazos y piernas, a la vez que la fiebre que tenía se iba disipando lentamente.

Cuando el dios del caos vio esto, se alarmó un poco, pero también se mantuvo curioso por lo que veía, al parecer, Dante estaba levantándose, estaba consiguiendo zafarse de los aros que lo tenían sujeto; luego, de un grito casi ensordecedor, y con una voz que sonaba como si se tratara de un monstruo, se levantó completamente con la espada en la mano derecha; Discord vio a los ojos de aquel que consiguió liberarse de su poder, y notó que estos habían cambiado también, pues estos brillaban en un intenso rojo.

Esto desconcentró a Discord, provocando que la corriente eléctrica que lastimaba a las chicas se detuviera; y haciendo que estas pudieran ver mejor a su nuevo amigo, sorprendiéndose bastante; se preguntaban qué era lo que le había pasado; por qué el repentino cambio en su cuerpo, y qué era esa aura entre roja y naranja que surgía de él.

**Discord**: - ¿qué… cómo lo hace? – (mira con atención).

_**\- ¡AAAAHHHGGRRR! – **_(gritó Dante a todo pulmón con voz grave y profunda)

Dante se lanzó en dirección a Discord una vez más, Discord reaccionó a esto y quiso usar su magia contra él, pero sorpresivamente Dante se detuvo de golpe y desapareció en un destello rojo y difuso, reapareciendo detrás de Discord. Este se giró para localizarlo, pero fue sorprendido por una espada que ahora atravesaba su estómago. Las chicas vieron esto y se espantaron por un momento, creyeron que aquella criatura había matado a Discord, sin embargo, este de tele transportó a otro lado, para luego regenerar su herida.

Twilight aprovechó que Discord estaba distraído con Dante, y usó su magia para tele transportarse junto con sus amigas, fuera de esas prisiones de enredaderas, apareciendo cerca de la pelea que se efectuaba entre el humano y el draconequus. Estas se encontraban cerca de los otros dos, pero ocultas para que Discord no las localizara.

Por otro lado, Discord apareció arriba suyo una gran cantidad de cuchillas cortas, y luego las lanzó en dirección al chico; sin embargo, este logró usar su espada para golpear cada una y así desviarlas lejos de él; esto inquietó aun mas a Discord, haciéndolo intentar de nuevo el desaparecerlo con un chasquido, pero seguía sin dar resultado; entonces, Discord hizo otro ademán con la pata derecha para usar su magia de telequinesia, con el objetivo de agarrar objetos a su alrededor para lanzárselo al chico; pero fue interrumpido por este cuando le lanzó la espada para tratar de cortarle la mano; sin embargo, esta solo lo rozó por un lado.

**Discord**: - ¡ja! Debiste practicar mejor tu puntería – (se mofó).

**Dante**: - (con eco en su voz) - y tu debiste haber mirado de nuevo.

Cuando dijo esto, corrió en dirección a Discord mientras extendía su brazo derecho con la mano abierta en frente suyo. Discord volteó rápido atrás de él para saber a lo que se refería, siendo sorprendido por una amputación en su pata, provocada por la espada, que luego de haber sido lanzada hace unos segundos, fue atraída como un imán de vuelta a su propietario. Cabe aclarar que, como Discord era un ser mágico inmortal, este no sangró en ningún momento del enfrentamiento con las ponys y el humano.

Discord se miró en el lugar donde debería estar su pata algo sorprendido; mientras hizo esto, Dante atrapó su espada a pocos metros de Discord mientras seguía corriendo, y luego dio un pequeño salto mientras rotaba hacia su lado izquierdo, moviendo su espada de tal forma que esta terminó apuntado a la otra extremidad del draconequus, rebanándosela de un tajo con un corte muy limpio. Esto colmó a Discord, y aprovecho que Dante había aterrizado al lado suyo y que no se había movido, para proporcionarle un fuerte golpe en la espalda con su cola, mandándolo lejos de él, y haciéndole soltar su espada.

Las chicas vieron esto, y aunque se preocuparon por aquel humano, decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad de que Discord se encontraba vulnerable, solo tenían unos pocos segundos, así que tenían que actuar rápido.

**Twilight**: - ¡ahora amigas, es nuestra oportunidad!

_**Todas:**_ \- ¡de acuerdo! – (gritaron con firmeza).

Todas se juntaron y cerraron sus ojos, comenzaron a brillar intensamente en un aura de varios colores; posteriormente, se elevaron en el aire, y de ellas salió disparado un gran rayo de los mismos colores, este se elevó muy alto en el cielo de manera vertical, y luego se curvó hacia abajo en dirección a Discord.

Mientras el draconequus siguió mirando a Dante unos segundos, pensó en regenerarse nuevamente; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió peligro provenir de detrás de él, y a solo un segundo de haber volteado para ver lo que era, fue sorprendido por aquel rayo multicolor con el que había sido atacado momentos antes de que Dante apareciera.

**POV DANTE**

Discord me había golpeado con su cola, haciéndome soltar mi espada y enviándome lejos de él; luego de que fuera sometido en el suelo con la magia de Discord, hubo un momento en el que me sentí extraño, en primera, la fiebre que tenia fue desapareciendo, pero en su lugar, una extraña aura que se movía como si fuese fuego, surgió de mi cuerpo; además, sentí una gran ira naciendo en mí también, dándome la fuerza necesaria para salir de la magia de Discord; y para finalizar, aunque era consciente de mis actos, sentía como si estuviera en modo automático, no podía controlar mis acciones, fui capaz de hacer cosas como tele transportarme, y de atraer de vuelta la espada hacia mí luego de haberla lanzado contra Discord, ambos sin haber usado magia; sin embargo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo hice todo eso; fue como si algo se apoderara de mí haciéndome actuar en su momento como si ya supiera todas esas cosas.

Ahora me encuentro en el suelo aturdido por todo lo ocurrido, aquello del aura ondulante en mi cuerpo se desvaneció a los pocos segundos de haber sido golpeado, y mi energía estaba casi en ceros, en sentido figurado obvio; alcé mi vista, y vi un gigantesco arcoíris que se movía en dirección a Discord, este volteó pero no alcanzó a hacer nada para salvarse. Poco a poco se comenzó a convertir en piedra, mientras era cubierto por esa aura colorida.

Sin embargo, mientras me estuve levantando con algo de dificultad por la falta de energía, vi que Discord reapareció sus patas en un destello blanco e intentó chasquear sus garras de la pata derecha, pero estas se petrificaron antes de que lo consiguiera; pero luego noté que levantó su otra pata, consiguiendo chasquear con esta justo antes de que este terminara convertido en piedra por completo; alcancé a ver un ligero destello provocado por su acción.

**POV TERCERA PERSONA**

Las chicas aterrizaron en el suelo luego de que la magia de los elementos de la armonía terminara una vez que vencieron a Discord; el ambiente comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad poco a poco, y las ponys festejaban de alegría por la victoria; sin embargo, Discord había conseguido hacer un último acto, en un intesto desesperado por hacer algo al respecto, apareciendo con su magia una clase de planta enorme muy perturbadora, la cual se parecía mucho a aquella planta carnívora que aparecía en la película de Jumanji uno; esta emergió desde el suelo rápidamente por atrás de las chicas, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta. La planta alcanzó un gran tamaño; Dante vio cómo la parte superior de esta comenzaba a abrirse, y visualizó una larga espina saliendo de ella mientras lo hacía.

La planta apuntó en dirección a Twilight, y cuando Dante se percató de esto, corrió a más no poder a donde se encontraba ella, les gritó a todas para indicarles que se quitaran pero no lo escucharon; siguió avanzando hacia la pony color lavanda, y justo cuando la planta escupió aquella espina, alcanzó a llegar con Twilight, y la apartó haciéndola a un lado; sin embargo, Dante no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivar el ataque luego de conseguirlo. Después de esto, la planta se desvaneció, junto con todo lo demás que había sido producto de la magia caótica de Discord.

**POV DANTE**

Escuché a las mane 6 gritar por algo mientras yo caía al suelo; alcancé a ver a Twilight acercándose a mi lado con una expresión preocupada; tenia frío, sentía algo húmedo escurriendo de alguna parte de mí; también, podía sentir un gran dolor proveniente de mi abdomen, y aunque quería dar gritos por dicho dolor, algo me los terminaba ahogando; mi visión se tornó borrosa, y me costaba trabajo respirar; poco a poco mi entorno se volvió difuso, y mis sentidos perdían enfoque, escuché una tenue voz que clamó mi nombre por última vez; luego de eso… nada.

_**Fin del capítulo 2; continuará…**_


	3. aviso

**Atención**

_Escribo esto para avisar que, antes de publicar el capitulo 5, estaré re subiendo los primeros cuatro, esto porque decidí hacerle ciertos cambios. Me di cuenta de varios errores cronológicos, que hacían que los acontecimientos perdieran mucho el sentido, así que los edité para corregir esos detalles; además, hice otros cambios, como la manera en la que señalo los diálogos de los personajes, esto para facilitar el saber quién es el que está hablando; aunque prefiero escribir usando la manera que emplee en el capitulo uno y cuatro, decidí dejarlo a como lo hice en el dos y el tres; también le cambié el nombre al personaje que hace el papel de humano. Si alguien que ya leyó los anteriores capítulos originales, y lee el 5° sin haberse leído los nuevos capítulos 1, 2, 3, y 4 (que serán ya los que habré editado y que serán los definitivos) no va a entender prácticamente nada._

_Repito, el capitulo 5 lo publicaré luego de haber re subido los otros cuatro con sus respectivos cambios, de momento ya edité el 1 y el 2._

_Borraré este aviso cuando el capitulo 5 esté listo para ser publicado._


End file.
